Avatar: Uncharted Ruins
by Eagle1776
Summary: Written By Pandoramyland777 and GD12, After Joseph comes back from Alex's reality, he soon finds himself caught in a race to find an ancient treasure, with the help of a man named Matt Drake. UNCHARTEDxAvatar Xover,
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the new story Avatar: Uncharted Ruins, this is another story written by both me and GD12, it is an Uncharted Crossover, to get information on what happened before this, read PROJECT NANO: Fallen Angels.**_

* * *

><p>Joseph's POV<p>

I was in a good mood, I was supervising my Kid's training as I gave them a couple of pointers every now and then. I had gotten back from the trip into Emily's reality a couple of months ago, sometimes they would come visit at least once a month. But I knew that they were busy so we agreed that we would stop visiting for a while. Since we wouldn't want to interfere with any of the other's battles. But either way I was still training every day. I had started to use Wrath Of Leonidas a lot more since I was trying to keep a weapon on me that suited every style. I also had worked on my Katana training ever since I came back from their reality. All I know is that I was really itching for another fight.

But for some reason, I had been feeling a little strained lately. I don't know why, it was only for a brief moment, but than I would be back to my regular self. But I guess it was nothing, I probably messed up my muscles while training. So I was just writing it off as not an issue. As for my appearance. Well lets just say that I was one of the few Na'vi warriors who could actually grow a beard.

It was odd, I had the old style Greek beard that would resemble Kratos or Leonidas. But I had to admit, even though it was strange to have a beard among the Na'vi, I just had to say that it did look pretty good. I still don't understand why the Na'vi don't have any other hair on their bodies other than their heads. I than reached for my neck as I pulled out a necklace.

It was a necklace that Christy had made for me back when I was still in Emily's reality. Apparently Christy had heard about how Athena had made a necklace for her mother. So she decided to make one for me. Mine was made out of some steel and a couple of stones, as well as with what appeared to be a sapphire in the middle. But the best part was that Christy had somehow gotten help to have a picture of us all in the middle of the sapphire. It really did bring back memories of how Athena made that necklace for Christy.

I know that I missed them already, but I knew that I could go visit them soon. I mean, come on, what could possibly go wrong here? There were no super soldiers showing up recently, the Templars couldn't come to this reality. And I had gotten over my anger issues with my bastard father. Not to mention my mental link with my mother had been restored. All and all, I felt at peace. I than heard a yell.

"Ouch!" Athena yelled out as Tsu'ken and Ke'lik attacked her.

She had blocked with her shield but she still felt the shock from Tsu'ken's sword and Ke'lik's scythe.

Ke'lik had also gotten a new weapon, I had replaced his old scythe with another called 'Reaper's Rage'. As for Athena, she had her sword and shield, one which was called 'Owl's Wing' and the other 'Hercule's Strength'. She had named them for the weapon types, the Owl's Wing was obviously her sword which was used to attack. But Hercule's strength was used for defense. Her Sword was based off of a longer version of a Spartan short sword, and her shield was based off the spartan shield. Except where the spartan shield would have a V on it. Hers was replaced with an upside down A.

I knew that she had named her sword Owl's Wing for another reason besides that. She had named it that because the Greek goddess Athena was associated mostly with Owls.

"Ha!" She said as she pushed Tsu'Ken back and stabbed at Ke'lik.

But Ke'lik soon hit her with his Scythe which gave Tsu'ken time to recover and get back on his feet. Than the next thing that happened...well it ended like most of their spars. They soon were pointing each of their weapon's at each other. Everyone knew that Athena could use her shield was a deadly weapon. So it ended with a draw.

"Thats enough." I said as they all nodded and sheathed their weapons.

"Now, why did you three choose the fighting styles you have today?" I asked as I had given them a multiple number of fighting styles when they were young to choose from, but they had chosen one and stuck with the same one.

"Athena...you first." I said as she smiled and nodded.

"Well, I was always interested in a sword and shield, at first I was more into the Knight's style of Shield and sword, but than you told us stories about the 300 Spartans at Thermopylae. So when we forged our new weapons, I decided to carry on their legacy with my weapons." She said as I smiled and messed up her hair.

"Good choice, you chose to honor one of the human warrior races that I respect the most." I said as I turned to Ke'lik.

"Now Ke'lik, why did you choose the scythe?" I asked as he looked at his weapon.

"Well, most people associate the scythe with either the grim reaper or a farm tool...I want to prove that a tool can be used as a weapon, maybe even better than most people have been with their swords! I want to be one of the first people to master combat with a scythe." Ke'lik said as I smiled and nodded. I than messed up his hair too.

"Good, you choose to prove yourself in a way no one else can." I said as I turned to my third child.

"How about you Tsu'Ken?" I asked as he smiled and drew his Two Gladius swords.

"Well, as you know I have been training with Eagle's talon and Wolf's fang ever since I received them, the truth is I chose them because I was interested in the Roman Gladiators." He said as I cut him off.

"Gladiators?" I asked wondering why he chose that.

"Yeah, you see, they were mostly criminals who were thrown into the Colosseum for the sole purpose of entertainment, but I want to do it so it actually stands for something. So that I can prove that a Gladiator can be something more than entertainment, that he can be a protector." Tsu'Ken said as I smiled at him and once again messed up his hair.

"I'm proud of all three of you, from this day forth, your training will be even harder...are you ready for that?" I asked as they nodded.

"Than without further waiting, lets get started!" I said as I drew Hell Hound's fang.

"Come at me with everything you three have!" I said as they nodded and drew their weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE BACK ON EARTH<strong>

The two men stepped out of the airport and into the sunny streets of Florida. One was older than the other. He had hair that was graying out and a graying mustache as well. He looked around his mid fifties. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt and tan pants. He had a light smile on his face as a he smoked a cigar.

The younger man seemed to be twenty-two. He had light tan skin and black hair and was clean shaven. He wore a green long sleeve shirt. He had an ammunition belt, with no ammo. In his bag was…useful "Tools" to where he and his father figure were headed. Luckily their "Friends" had permitted them into bringing weapons on board the plane. The security officers were unsure, but no one would dare disobey THAT organization…the one who had a reputation of making people "Disappear"

Matthew Drake looked at his father figure, James Sullivan…or Just James Sully or Sully. He preferred to be called Sully anyways.

"You know I hate this idea right Sully?" Matt asked.

Sully just laughed. "Don't worry kid…since when have I ever gotten us into trouble?"

Matt just laughed that off. "Do you want that list in numerical or alphabetical order?"

The two men laughed. But Matt got serious. He dropped his bag, the sound of metal clinking against metal made a sound. "Now seriously Sully I don't mean to be complaining…but why are we getting HER involved…"

Sully sighed. "Listen Matt. I know the two of you have not seen each other for SIX months…when before the two of you hung out every night when she was off school. Then after our last crusade…"

"I know I know…Listen. I said I'd talk to her!"

"Uh-huh…you told me that six months ago. And you haven't even said a word to her."

Matt was silent. Sully picked up his bag. "And besides kid." He said. The two continued to walk. "Us bringing her along isn't just for a family reunion…you know we need someone with a good mind of the Na'vi language."

"Uh…hello. I can speak it to!" Matt said.

"Yes, but you don't know the damn tradition. You know she spent years studying the Na'vi…damn if she wanted to she could go to Hades…"

"Pandora…"

"Whatever! And become one of them." Sully smiled. He looked at Matt again as they stopped at the garage of the airport. "Matt. You and I both know how much they're paying us…not to mention the lives that are on the line if we don't make this work."

Matt nodded. "Alright…I get your point…but…don't expect me and her to…"

Sully just chuckled. "Don't worry kid. It's up to you. But you know she'll be glade to see you. I know I'll be glade to see her."

Matt nodded.

As the two turned around they heard a woman yell at them. "Hey! Sully! Matt!"

The two turned around and saw an eighteen-year-old running up to them. She wore a white button up shirt with her sleeves rolled up. She wore blue jeans and she had light brown hair that was tied back. She had beautiful green eyes. She smiled as she ran up to them.

She stopped in front of them. Sully took the cigar out of his mouth and threw it into a ash bin. He and the girl hugged each other in a father daughter embrace.

Sully chuckled. "Hey sweetie. Long time no see." The girl nodded. Sully looked at the girl and smiled. "Ms. Emily White I'll be damned. You've grown."

Emily smiled. "Trust me. After our little adventure in the Caribbean a lot of news reporters wanted to hire me…I've got my hands full. But I'm getting a lot of pay."

"You earned it." Sully said. Emily just smiled. She then looked at Matt.

"Matt." She said. Matt looked up at Emily. The two were silent. Sully cleared his throat.

"So uh…Emma. Where did you park your car?" He asked. She looked at Sully and smiled and gave him the keys and told him where to go. Sully said he'd be back. Soon the two stood alone together.

Matt looked up at Emily. "Sooo…News reporter?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah…get to meet a lot of famous people."

Matt nodded. He looked at her left hand's ring finger. "So…you're still wearing your ring…"

Emily slowly held up her hand. She nodded. "Yeah…I guess I am…still have yours?"

Matt remained silent. Emily just nodded, a hint of hurt in her eyes.

"Matt?" Emily asked. Matt looked up. She crossed her arms. "Why are you dragging Sully into this?"

"Emma. He wants to do this."

"I know. But he'll go all around the world for you…you're like his son...you and his nephew."

"Yes I know…But if he wants to do this. It's alright I guess." He said. Emily shook her head.

"Alright…but just promise me…don't do anything brash." She said.

Matt nodded. "Heard from him yet?"

Emily shook her head. "No…"

"Emma…it's been three years…I think it's time to…"

"No Matt!" Emily suddenly said. He voice almost trembled. Her anger was evident. "You don't know that!"

Matt walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She backed away.

"Emma…if Marlene is telling the truth…and if he did work for her…he could've been killed when the Na'vi clans on Pandora invaded the RDA base." Matt said.

"You're wrong Matt…Alex…he is not…I know he isn't." Emma said.

"I'm only saying this…because you don't know what to expect." Matt said.

Emily was silent. "This conversation is over." She said, the two soon saw Sully driving the car towards them. Emily got into the passenger side of the car while Matt got into the back. The car ride was silent.

As they drove through the streets of one of Florida's cities. They soon reached a seemingly abandoned Wear house. When the two got out of the car. They were soon met with two men who wore dirty street cloths. One of them was tall and muscular. The other seemed thin.

Matt, Emily and Sully walked up to them. The muscular man then said. "Madam Marlene is expecting you three…"

Sully walked forward. "Alright. Tell her we'll meet her inside." Soon the three walked forward. But the thin man stepped in front of Emily.

"Hey there…" He said in a somewhat smart-ass tone.

Emma rolled her eyes and simply pushed the man out of her way.

"Pervert." She muttered under her breath.

…..

**Matt's POV:**

Sully, Emma and I walked into a small square room…compared to the other warehouse rooms. This was much more cleaner and much better put together.

In the middle of the room was a fancy wooden table. The room was well painted. And…hell there was even a fire place...why do I have a bad feeling about these people? Maybe because they're a secret organization who approached me and Sully in Australia a few weeks back. Said they had a job for us…and also if we helped them we would be paid handsomely…no dirty work such as killing civilians,,,might include killing some marines. But also it was important due to the "State of the worlds".

I guess that was important enough. Pretty much these people want to take me and Sully to Pandora. The world with the indigenous population known as the Na'vi. Always wanted to go there. And actually see the Na'vi. With the new improved shuttles the Government built up. It now only takes two days to arrive on Pandora.

No one has told us why they need us. But they said we would need weapons. Luckily Sully and I have licenses by the government so we can take weapons with us on our adventures. My ancestor, Nathan Drake, or just Nat, never had this kind of luck.

Sully wanted to bring Emma along with us…since she for one: Knows the Na'vi language inside and out along with each Na'vi clan traditions. And two: well the three of us have been on a "Few" adventures…but after the Caribbean…lets just say that ended the greatest relationship I've ever had…

Sitting on one side of the table was Marlene…a woman around Sully's age. She drink what looked like wine. She wore an expensive black dress. Her hair was neat and it was a natural red. She looked at us and smiled. She motioned us over. We sat down. I saw her second in command. Kevin. A man in his thirties. He had a scar over his left eye…don't know how he got that. Personally don't want to know.

"Mr. Sullivan…Mr. Drake…and Ms. White." She said bowing her head lightly at Emily. "Your brother. Alex White spoke highly of you when he worked for us."

Emily just nodded. "Thank you…"

"I understand that you are only interested in going to Pandora and helping us to find him. Rest assured. As one of our most important field agents I promise we will find him for you." Marlene said. Emma lightly smiled. She looked at me, as if to say, I told you so.

I shook my head.

Marlene leaned back in her chair. "But in the meantime. I understand that you brought Emily here Mr. Drake since she understands the Na'vi language?"

I nodded. "It was Sully's idea but I sort of agree."

Marlene nodded. She looked at Emma. Slowly she pulled out a small bag. She then pulled out what looked like…a big piece of stone. Emma leaned forward. She looked at the stone and examined it. Emma was amazed judging on the look on her face.

"Damn…this thing is old…but I can decipher it." She said. She looked up at Marlene. "Is it okay if I could translate it on our flight to Pandora…because I feel this may take a while."

I was sort of surprised…Emma could translate any thing a Na'vi could write…no matter how old…either there were two possibilities. One: for once she couldn't read it…or Two: she suspected something. I looked at Sully and shrugged. He nodded at me.

Marlene nodded. "Yes. You may my dear. Take your time." Marlene said. She then looked at Kevin. "Kevin…may you please show our guests to their rooms?"

Kevin nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said.

…..

Emma, Sully and I were taken to a room on the second floor…seemed like a nice place. Didn't have a T.V…. oh well.

Emma plopped onto one of the three sofas like chairs in room. She looked at the stone.

"Well?" I asked.

"Shh!" She hissed.

"Emma? What are?" Sully said. Emma looked at us. Her look said it all. It was the 'shut up I'm busy look.'

"I'll tell you two tomorrow." She said. Sully and I looked at one another and shrugged.

The next few hours passed by…Soon Sully was asleep and I was going to lay on the floor since their were only two beds. Sully took one. Emma took the other. I simply lay on the ground and began to wonder what the hell Emma was up to…I simply closed my eyes…and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter Yay! Not much of an authors note this time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV:<strong>

I sat in a café drinking some morning coffee. The café had a dim light. Some people sat up at the counter. I took a sip out of the cup and continued to read the old twenty first century book, The Hunger Games. Basically a book about someone girl named Katniss Everdeen. A normal girl living in District 12 who took part in the annual Hunger Games in order to keep her younger sister, Prim from unwillingly participating. I was disgusted by the idea that a government made children fight to the death…I shook my head and marked my place.

I soon saw Sully and Matt walk towards the table. With a tray of food.

A few minutes later we were eating in silence. After we awoke we left for a café in the city, that way we could discuss about what I read last night off the tablet that Marlene woman gave us.

"So can you tell us now Emma?" Sully asked while leaning back and drinking some coffee. Matt nodded.

I leaned forward and then whispered. "Where did you two meet that woman?"

"Met her in Australia." Sully said. "My dear sister in law is still grieving over her boy's death…top that off with her husband, my brother, dying of cancer a week ago…Pity her other kid is…" Sully stopped and looked around. "Still on that "Tour"."

Matt leaned forward. "As we were heading for the Airport. Marlene approached us with two men in black business suits. Told us 'Your flight has been cancelled.' Then we saw two other men approach us from behind…pointed guns at us. Told us to follow them."

I looked at Matt. "Didn't anyone notice? What about the metal detectors?"

"Well…apparently I saw two possibilities sweetie." Sully said. "One: They caused the detectors to go offline…or the guards in the airport purposefully turned them off…because from the outside looking it it would look like we were being escorted…not a single person even stopped us."

I nodded. "And then?"

"We were taken to a limo where Marlene explained that she was the leader of a special tasks group…apparently they were so high up in authority that if you wanted to see the damn presidents office you had to look down." Sully said. "Marlene told us that her group wants our help to find an ancient Treasure on Pandora…"

"I know." I interrupted. Matt and Sully looked at me.

"Excuse me?" Matt asked me looking at me in shock. "How did you know that? Sure we asked for your help…but how on Earth did you know…"

"Seriously Matt?" I asked coldly. "You've known me since I was sixteen…we dated for three years and you still don't know me."

"Emma I said I was…"

I was about to snap at him until Sully placed his hands on my shoulder and Matt's. "Okay okay! Calm down you two…Emma may you please tell us?"

I nodded at Sully. Slowly I took out a scratch piece of paper. "Okay. So I lied that I never translated it fully…I did translate the stone. Fully." I said smiling. I put the piece of paper on the table. The two looked at it. Sully took a look at it. He put on some glasses.

"In the land of emptiness…the temple of the ancient clan will become clear…the treasure of our ancestors will be granted to those worthy. Only those whose sights are noble and pure…will discover the treasure of the ancients…" Sully paused. His mouth dropped. I smiled. He grinned and looked at Matt. "Matt…I'll be damned! Listen to this kid! Who ever wrote this is talking about the Lost treasury!"

Matt eye's widened. "No way! I thought that place was just some Jar head talk about Na'vi mythology!"

I smiled. "No Matt…it's not mythology. The Na'vi are known to pass knowledge around from either song or in some cases pictures or writing. The Na'vi describe what they see…they do not exaggerate."

Sully nodded. "Can't believe it…the rumor of "Pandora's Gold being brighter and much more precious than Earth's gold" is actually true!"

"Shh!" We both said to Sully.

He nodded. I leaned forward. The others did as well. "Whatever this group you're working for is after. The gold is an obvious."

Matt nodded. "So…these guys are after treasure...Treasure ten times greater than anything we've found."

Sully nodded. "And who wants to bet these guys are gonna back stab us…"

We were silent. "Well…Alex is apart of the group. You heard what Marlene said. He's one of their greatest field agents."

"Emma…"

"Stop it Matt!" I said slamming my fist onto the table. This shocked them both. My anger was at it's peek. "Just Shut up! I don't give a damn! My brother is alive! He is not dead…and if Alex was here…If he was here…" I suddenly felt tears stream down my eyes. "He would beat the living shit out of you! Not after what you did…" I suddenly felt my eyes widened…I stared off into blank space…

Everyone was staring at us now.

Sully ran up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Emma…It's alright. Come back to us!"

I slowly felt my breathing return to normal. I looked at Matt. I took my wallet out and slammed the money on the table.

"Here…Paid for the Damn food." I said before storming out of the café.

"Emma!" Matt said.

…

**Matt's POV:**

I sat down in my chair…and rested my head in my palms. Sully looked at me.

"Listen kid…I don't think Alex's alive either…but you know he was the closest thing she had to a father…and after what happened in the Caribbean…you know she'll never get over the trauma."

I nodded. "I admit…I screwed up big time…But…I don't know how to make it work Sully."

Sully was silent. "Neither do I kid…this is something you have to fix on your own." He said. "I'll go and talk with her…that way we can keep what we know quiet. That way when we leave for Pandora tomorrow…we can come up with back up plans."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm not gonna say if it'll be alright…but you and her need to talk. Sometime."

I nodded. He soon left the café. Slowly I stood up and left to rejoin them.

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's POV<strong>

My children and I had just finished sparring for the day, they were all bruised and a little beat up but they would recover in a minute or two. I wasn't even scratched or had a slight injury. It really did frustrate my children to no end.

"Why can't we hit you?" They all yelled out at the same time out of annoyance.

"Kids, there is something you need to know, first off, I have years of experience with combat, secondly, I also have been training like a maniac for the past...oh I don't know, three to four years. Add that on to the fact that I am already a walking powerhouse, I'm almost unstoppable." I said as they huffed out of irritation.

"Still, you could have let us get one scratch on you." Tsu'ken said as his siblings nodded.

"But where the fun be in that?" I said as I used shock flash to get them all in a group hug.

They could never stay mad at me for long. It was almost like I had that effect on my kids that no matter what happened, they would always forgive me. Even when I went crazy when Colonel Summers injected me with that serum that made me relive my worst memories, they had already forgiven me because they knew I was not in the right state of mind when that happened. Add that on to the fact that my past was a painful one, it all added up. So pretty soon they were all laughing and smiling and trying to get out of my grasp.

"Why can't we ever stay mad at you?" Athena asked me as she put her sword and shield on her back.

"It's because I'm an awesome father." I said as I put my weapon's in their sheathes, or in Hell Hound's fang's case, I stuck it to my back.

"So, now that training is over, what do we do now?" I asked as Sil'Kana came to the area.

"Well first, you could probably spend some time with my mother and your sister in laws." Sil'Kana said as I smiled.

"That does sound like a good idea, how is your mom doing?" I asked as she came over to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"She is doing well, apparently she has recently become fascinated with Sky People native american tribes...which you got her hooked on." Sil'Kana said as I chuckled a bit at the face she was making.

"Hey, I just put them at the train station, I don't tell the conductor what to do." I said as my three children looked at me with a confused look on their faces.

"What is a train?" They asked as I face palmed, of course I forgot that they were as interested in history as me.

"Oh its nothing, anyway, how about we all head to Home Tree now?" I asked as they all nodded.

Pretty soon, my three kids had jumped on my shoulders and wings. I had to admit, this did give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside whenever they did this. Of course the fact that they were also right next to Hell Hound's fang made me a little nervous. I remembered how one time Tsu'Ken nearly cut off his finger from just touching the blade lightly. And by lightly I mean light enough to not feel a damn thing, but no, he still managed to cut himself on the blade.

Anyway, I was walking back to Home Tree with my family as I looked in the trees, and I saw all of the bone statues I had put in the trees for home defense. Some of them were shaped like Samurai, others were Spartans, I had Celts, Vikings, Assyrians, Apaches, Comanches, and even Ninjas as statues in the trees.

This was because I knew that I had filled them with enough electrical energy so that they would respond automatically to any intruders that came into the area if they were seen as Hostiles. So it was obvious that no Na'vi would be harmed, however if it was one of the super soldiers, it was obvious that they would not survive. But still sometimes that wouldn't leave any enemies for me, so they did have that slight drawback. But the only thing I could think about at the moment was going to see the rest of our family and getting something to eat. I had to admit, all that training really made me hungry. And everyone knew that I could eat like a pig after training.

We had finally arrived at Home Tree. I was looking around and I noticed that some of the children were looking at me in awe. I guess that their mothers had told the stories of the legendary Archangel of the Omaticaya. Still, sometimes they twisted the tales so that I would sound more heroic, so in a way I didn't exactly like the way some of the other Na'vi told the stories unless I was there with them to change the facts so it was more clear what happened.

"Joseph!" I heard a voice say with a happy tone.

"Ah! Tsu'Tey, good to see you!" I said as Tsu'Tey came running up to me.

Tsu'tey and I had actually become quite good friends over our time at Home Tree. Since I trained the warriors of the omaticaya clan, he was one of the many who had trained under me. Granted the fact that he nearly died in the first three days of training, he was still one of my top commanders and a good friend. The only ones who ranked higher than him were Jake and Gaia. Speaking of Gaia...where did he go? I heard he was going to live with the Tipani for some reason. I guess he finally got tired of all the pranks that were pulled on him.

"Kids, go with your mother, I need to talk to Tsu'tey." I said as they nodded and walked off with Sil'Kana.

"Now, what brings you here my friend? Are the warriors slacking off?" I asked as he gave out a chuckle.

"No, I actually have two people who want to see you." He said with a bit of a confused look.

"Really who?" I asked as he kinda tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, I was out hunting and there was this flash of light, at first I thought it was a weapon of the sky people, but as I got closer, I noticed two...coughing and arguing young girls...and they told me they wanted to see-" He said but I cut him off right there.

"What are their names?" I asked since I might have an idea of who they are.

"They said their names are Emma and Al-" He was cut off as I ran to the area where he told me they were waiting.

"Emma! Alyara!" I said with a happy tone as the two girls turned towards me.

"UNCLE JOSEPH!" They said as they tried to give me a love tackle of a hug.

"Sorry girls, it will take a lot more than that to knock me down." I said with a grin as they smiled.

"What are you two doing here? I thought that you weren't supposed to come for a while due to the Templars." I said as they looked at each other.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy said it would be good for us to come here, they knew you would protect us, and that you would scare off any enemies with your battle loving side." Alyara said as I chuckled.

Alex and Sai'ria had certainly gotten that part right.

"Well, its good to see you." I said as they jumped on my shoulders.

"So where are Tsu'Ken, Ke'lik and Athena?" They asked, but I also noticed that they had formed a slight blush when they mentioned Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik.

"Oh they are getting dinner, don't worry I'll take you to them." I said as they grinned and giggled.

"Oh! That reminds me, Mommy said that if she caught you training us that she would kill you." Emma said as I chuckled.

"Sai'ria knows that she can't do that, just because I am practically indestructible, but your father probably could since he can match me in powers and abilities." I said as they nodded.

"But Mommy is no pushover!" Alyara said in defense of her mother.

"Thats true, but she would have a problem with fighting someone like Terra...wouldn't she?" I said as they both nodded.

"Now, you two look hungry, how about we get you some food and introduce you to the rest of the Omaticaya?" I said as they nodded.

"Alright...lets go see your boyfriends." I said as they blushed and whined at me.

"UNCLE JOSEPH!" They whined out as I laughed out loud.


	3. Here we go again

**Here is another chapter, I'm gonna try and update as soon as i can these days.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's POV<strong>

I was in the Na'vi mess hall, we had settled on eating cooked yerik for dinner tonight. I figured that that would feed the hungry stomachs that were around the bon fire. Of course, Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik were in for a surprise, I had told Alyara and Emma to hide until I signaled them to pop out at my two sons. Athena and Sil'Kana were already in on the plan, so pretty much everyone else besides my sons knew what was going to happen.

"So Tsu'Ken...Ke'lik, when are you guys gonna stop eating?" I said as they had been eating non stop for some reason.

"No time soon...were starving!" They said as I signaled for Alyara and Emma.

"Still, how do you know that someone won't just come out and surprise you enough to spit out your food or your drink?" I said as they chuckled.

"Come on Dad! What are the odds of that happening?" They said as Alyara and Emma got into a hugging position.

"TSU'KEN!" Emma yelled out as she hugged him from behind.

"KE'LIK!" Alyara yelled out as she also hugged him from behind.

The end result was exactly what I had predicted, Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik spat out whatever they were drinking from having the crap scared out of them. The next thing they knew was that everyone was laughing as they were currently coughing up anything that might have gone down the wrong pipe. But as soon as they got that cleared up, they turned around to see who had hugged the both of them.

"ALYARA! EMMA!" They both yelled out as they pulled them into another hug.

They started to swing them around as their wings sprung outwards like they did whenever they felt really happy. I had to admit, it kind of reminded me of the times I spent with Sil'Kana before we had kids. But either though I may have missed those times, I liked my life at the time, besides Sil'Kana and myself still got to spend some time with each other alone. So we were pretty much good.

"Awww...isn't that cute...the lovers reunite." Sil'Kana's mother said as the group of kids all blushed and looked at my mother in law.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" They all said as they looked at each other and blushed again.

"_Gee, they may just have those little kid crushes, but it is so darn cute when they blush like that." _I thought as they all smiled at each other and Athena came over and joined them.

"Athena!" Emma and Alyara said as they hugged her too.

"Hey Emma, Alyara, I heard that you two had showed up, but I didn't expect you guys to come here so soon...I thought you had to stay with Uncle Alex for a while?" Athena asked as they both smiled and explained the situation.

"Well they said that this area would be a good change since the Templars are not around to try and kidnap us." Alyara said as Emma nodded at that.

"What about Jenny?" Athena asked wondering why her friend had not come with them.

"Jenny couldn't come, she is actually...training." Emma said as that caught my attention.

"Training? How?" I asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"Apparently she wants to prove to people that just because she can't walk, doesn't mean that she can't fight." Alyara said as I smiled.

"That girl is just full of surprises...but how do you know this?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Daddy found her training her arms one time, she was also trying to form a way of fighting while balancing herself on one crutch and fighting with the other." Alyara said as I smiled and chuckled.

"That niece of mine makes me proud, but how come your mom and dad aren't doing anything to stop her? I thought they didn't even want you guys training?" I asked as they nodded.

"Well, they just think its regular exercise, and just so you know...we kinda borrowed some of your martial arts books so we could learn some things, just so we won't be completely helpless!" They both said as I smiled at their determination.

"WE COULD TEACH YOU SOME THINGS!" Tsu'Ken blurted out as Athena and Ke'lik nodded.

"Come to think of it...Sai'ria said I MYSELF couldn't train you...but say if my kids gave you some pointers." I said as they all smiled and hugged me.

"THANK YOU DAD!" Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik said as my three kids and Emma and Alyara ran off into the training area of the woods.

"I never said they could...but no sense in stopping them now." I said as I walked over to Sil'Kana.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Sil'Kana said as her mother walked up to me.

"Sure! Why not! This way they will get to learn some way to defend themselves...and I don't get in trouble for teaching them anything." I said as I heard the sound of a crossbow bolt heading my way.

I than lifted my hand up and caught it. I looked at it and noticed that it was made from Bone.

"Sorry!" I heard the kid's voice yell out as I sighed.

"Okay, this might be a little bad if their aim is off." I said as Tsu'Tey came up to me.

"There is a message for you at Hell's Gate." Tsu'Tey said as I nodded.

"Norm and Trudy called for me?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, they say it is important." He said as I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but do me a favor." I said as I caught another crossbow bolt that was aimed at me.

"Watch my kids." I said as he gulped and nodded.

"Sure." He said as he ran over to where they were.

AT HELL'S GATE

I appeared in a flash of Lightning as I walked inside the base. Luckily I didn't need to worry about the oxygen poisoning me since I still had enough Human DNA to keep me alive in oxygen. So I walked through the hallway as I noticed that a wet four year old was running around.

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard Trudy's voice yell out as the kid ran into me.

"Oof! Who did-" She was cut off as she looked at me.

"UNCLE JOSEPH!" My niece Michelle said as she hugged my legs.

"Hey Mich..." I said as Trudy came into the room.

"Thanks Joseph for stopping her...come on! Get back in the tub." Trudy said as Michelle groaned and went with her.

"Anyway, have you seen Norm?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah hes in the communications tower." She said as I nodded and used shock flash to go up to the Comm tower.

"Hey Norm...what did you need me for?" I said as Norm turned to me.

Norm had transformed form the geeky scientist guy, to a man who was built like Thor himself. He had also grew out his hair and beard so he did look similar to a viking.

"Yeah...Joseph...there are...humans coming here." He said as my eyes narrowed.

"What?" I said with anger in my voice.

"Relax! They seem to be pretty peaceful...they said they are coming here for research or something." He said as I sighed.

"Norm...how do we know if thats true?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Do you really think that they would try and send more soldiers out here to the slaughter? The only ones who stand a chance against you are the super soldiers, and those guys have been out of commission for a while due to a shortage of volunteers for their program." Norm said as I nodded.

"Okay, I'll let them land...but I'll keep some of my bone warriors guarding Hell's gate in case anything happens." I said as he nodded.

"Well actually, I was hoping you could be here to greet them, so they would know not to mess with you." He said as I sighed.

"Norm come on, my niece's just showed up, Its family time, why do-" He cut me off right there.

"Joseph, you owe me for getting you out of that cave the one time." Norm said as I clammed up.

"Okay fine! Damn it!" I said as he chuckled.

"Always a pleasure my friend." He said as I flipped him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV:<strong>

I quickly made my way to the communications of the ISV shuttle. I had to send a warning down to the Na'vi supporters on Hells Gate…they had to know what the hell is going to happen.

I acted calm as I walked past some of the soldiers who wore black ops uniforms and had elite weaponry…I acted calm and basically said "Hey". I finally reached the com room. I looked at the code box…I looked around at the room…no cameras. I quickly placed a sheet of plastic on it and then waited for a moment…the door opened. Thank you Emma!

I entered the small com room.

I quickly reached the computer console and then began to type in some codes. I punched in the area I wanted to send the transmission…Hells Gate…Bypass.

Luckily Emma's tech skills were great. Glade she taught me.

I finally launched the transmission…and waited for whoever was down there to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

We had been on the ISV for two days. I had woken up and made my way to my closet and got dressed in my regular attire. Consisting of my T-shirt and my ammunition belt that went over my shoulders. I put on a bandanna, similar to Nathan Drake's bandanna when he searched for "The Atlantis of the sands", and then loaded my pistol. Grabbed my Ak-47 Assault rifle and made my way out of my room and into the cafeteria section of the ISV. Sully, Emma and I were injected with a serum which allowed us to breath Pandoran air…cool.

I saw Emma and Sully sitting at one table while some of the workers talked with one another. I looked at my Ex-Girlfriend…I closed my eyes. I was going to talk to her…beg for her forgiveness…I was a Jackass back in the Caribbean…Now she'll have moments where she just dazes off back to the past when she was attacked by…those things.

I walked over towards them; I had to talk to her.

Emma and Sully saw me. "Hey! Matt! Get over here!" Sully said. I nodded and sat down next to Emma…she and I looked at each other briefly. But then we got to the chase.

"Matt…we gotta warn Hells Gate…" Sully whispered.

"What?" I asked, confused. "We're not going to cause any trouble…we're just going to ask for info and then start the journey…wait…did you guys…"

Emma nodded. "Matt…these guys are not interested in doing things peacefully." She said. "These guys are connected to the RDA…in fact. The RDA is sponsored by these guys…"

"Wait…you mean that these guys control them? Like how in that one video game…Assassin's Creed where that one group manipulated the major parties?"

"No…they don't control them but they have a lot of eyes on the inside." Emma said. "I went through some of my files I got back at work…one of my former partners, Jeff, did an investigation on the RDA…but I remember Jeff said that one of the supporters was this group…I asked him what they did but he just hung up…I think they killed him since the next day Jeff's body was found in the sewers of New York…I thought it was a coincidence…but now I know these guys are serious. They intend to attack Hells Gate, kill the Na'vi supporters. Then use it as a base of operations…"

"But the supporters have that "Angel" on their side. And he's damn right powerful." I said. Remembering some of the propaganda against...an old friend of me and Sully's who supported the Na'vi. And then the "Angel" was brought up. Lets just say that bastard who made fun of our friend received a broken nose. Sully and I had enough money to pay for damages. The Fortune of being a treasure hunter.

"I thought so to…but apparently…these people experiment in experimental tech…I heard rumors that the Government sent a ship load of Super soldiers to Pandora…but one of them actually crippled the "Angel"…but the Angel broke free and killed those racist soldiers…but I heard rumors that they might've perfected the tech…into some kind of permanent effect to something like him." Emma said.

Sully leaned forward. "Bottom line is. These jackasses want the treasure badly…and they're willing to kill the Na'vi for it. And it seems like they want revenge to. We have to warn them…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back:<strong>

"This is Hells Gate…we're awaiting your arrival ISV…what do you need?" I heard a male voice say.

"Do not let us land!" I yelled into the mic.

"Who is this?" The same person said.

I shook my head. "Listen! You don't need to know who the fuck I am! But right now unless you want to get shot in the fucking head I suggest you LISTEN!" I said. "The shuttles that will come down in less than ten minutes are filled with Mercs! Armed with tech that will make your guardian angel weaken! Trust me do not let us land! Destroy the shuttles that arrive I don't care…"

"Why should we believe you?" The man said. I slapped my forehead.

"Who is this?" I asked. "What is your name?"

"Norm Spellmen…"

"Well Norm…I know who your leader is. Tell Jake Sully that his uncle, James Sullivan, and his adopted cousin, Matt Drake! Are arriving…tell him everything I told you! If you want to live I suggest you…" I yelled into the mic…but suddenly the transmission was cut. I heard the door open. I saw two men with batons walk in. I laughed nervously and shrugged. I looked to see a radio. I heard it make a buzzing noise.

I slowly picked it up.

"Think it's for you!" I said throwing it at one of them. One of the men caught it. I quickly drew my pistol and shot the man and ran forward and slammed the other guard into the wall, breaking his skull. I ran down the hall and heard the alarm ring.

"Aw crap…" I said. But as I turned the corner…I saw what looked like a fire extinguisher come into contact with my face…I hit the ground. I groaned lightly…and my vision went blank.

….

My yes slowly opened. I found myself sitting in an interrogation room. The table was made of metal…and I saw Marlene sitting in front of me leaning in her chair, drinking some coffee.

She simply looked at me and lightly shook her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mr. Drake…your file did mention about how nosey you were." She said. I simply stared at her. She grinned. "Would you like some coffee…perhaps some cream in it."

"Cut the crap Marlene." I said.

She shook her head lightly. I just now noticed Kevin standing behind her, wearing a black ops uniform. He had a helmet in one arm and what looked like a arm mounted grenade launcher.

"Mr. Drake. I only wish to be your friend. We both want the same thing." Marlene said. "I never thought you would want to side with savages like them."

"Sorry…but I've seen a lot of people in this life, to know that those "Savages" on the world bellow are actual people with regular lives." I said. "All of this for treasure?"

She grinned. "Yes Mr. Drake. The Lost Treasury is in human terms the lost city of Eldorado…technically on Earth Eldorado was just a golden statue that your Ancestor Nathan Drake pushed into the sea, that way the virus inside would not leave the "Uncharted" island."

"But we could help you find it. Split the shares. Leave never see each other again and then no Na'vi life would die…" I said. I hated these guys. They wanted treasure but would kill anyone who rightfully owned it.

"Yes Mr. Drake…that would be simple…but unfortunately it isn't." She said. Slowly she took a sip of the coffee. "All you had to do was not dig deeper Mr. Drake…then you would've lived. But now. You will die. Slowly…and painfully once you arrive on Pandora…Good night Mr. Drake. And don't worry. We will take care of Mr. Sullivan and Ms. White…Kevin will enjoy the time he will spend with Emily…"

My eyes glared into hers. I tried to move, but my hands were restrained tight. "Don't you dare! Hurt her! If you do! I will!"

But before I could say anything more…Kevin knocked me out.

….

My eyed opened again…this time I was inside a Valkyrie shuttle. I found myself lying next to a wall. Several mercs were working. I groaned lightly…my pistol and Assault rifle were gone…great. But that's when I saw a giant shadow stand over me…I looked up to see a giant merc looking down at me smirking. I soon realized they never bound my arms…Why? But that's when I felt the merc grab me by the collar of my shirt. He reached for the switch that opened the back ramp…oh crap! He wasn't going to do what I think he's gonna do!

Suddenly the back ramp opened up. The next thing I knew was the sound of wind roaring. I looked to see the forest of Pandora miles bellow…

"Cant we just talk about this!" I yelled. The giant merc laughed. I then dragged me over to the ramp. I quickly kicked out at him and hit him in the gut. He grunted and he let go. He and I brawled on the ramp. He was bigger, but I had the advantage since I was smaller and not as bulky.

I stunned him temporarily by slamming my hands onto his ears. He clutched his ears tightly in agony. I quickly ran over to a release trigger…since there were loads and loads of equipment including assault trucks…crates. All attached to parachutes. Right as he regained his footing. I activated the release. Soon all of the equipment flew out of the shuttle, crushing the bulky guy and sending him to the ground. I felt myself get sucked out along with the equipment. I yelled out as I got sucked out. But luckily the equipment was attached to a strong cable, so the trucks and crates were now dangling out of the back of the shuttle. I grabbed a hold of one assault truck. I quickly climbed up.

But one merc was now shooting at me with a 9 caliber…I quickly climbed my way up, avoiding bullets. And with the equipment causing stress on the shuttle engines…yeah that wasn't good. I grabbed the merc by the shirt and threw him out. I grabbed a hold of the gun and shot at several mercs. I was battling in the shuttle…soon enough the engines caught fire due to the stress. Then everything came loose…I was now trying to avoid getting crushed by equipment and firing my gun at the same time. But soon enough a hole was ripped through the shuttle walls and then now everyone was getting sucked out and falling to the ground…screaming to their death. I quickly grabbed a hold of something…but felt my grip letting go…

"OH NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as my grip weakened and I flew out of the hole and next thing I knew I was falling through the air…but a few seconds later…I felt myself crash into a body of water…On instinct I swam up to the surface. Slowly I looked at my surroundings…I was now on Pandora…I somehow landed in a deep enough lake…in the middle of the forest…

I'll never know how I inherited my Ancestors luck. Slowly I swam to dry ground. When I reached dry ground. I walked towards the wreckage of the shuttle. As I approached. I saw equipment scattered across the ground. I found a Tranquilizer rifle…I sighed. I took it and then fastened it to my back. Found a Revolver similar to Sully's…I looked out at the forest…not knowing where to go.

"Heh…perfect." I said holding the rifle. "Well…here we go again…"


	4. A Storm is coming

****Here we go, another update coming to you live from Pandoramyland777 and GD12.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Joseph's POV<strong>**

I have no idea why Norm was calling us now, I mean I had already made the decision to meet the people on the ISV. So what more did he want? I was kind of in a bad mood since he was cutting into my family time, so I was a little pissed. I swear I have got to get over my claustrophobia some time. Otherwise I wouldn't owe Norm a favor, and I have to admit, if I had to greet the people at the landing, than I was sure that there would be a couple of soldiers there to try and kill me. Either way, things were not exactly going to turn out the right way. But than I noticed Jake walk into the room, he seemed to be as confused as me. So I waited until norm ran into the room with a gun in his hands.

"Hey Norm...why did you call us both here?" I asked as Norm looked at me.

"We got a problem with the shuttle crew that is going to be landing." He said as I nodded and face palmed. I knew something bad was going to happen!

"What's the situation?" Jake asked as he looked at Norm.

"Apparently the shuttles are full of merc's that are just waiting to get here and get a shot at Joseph and the Na'vi." Norm said as I sighed.

"Doesn't matter, I'll kill them all with my bare hands." I said but Norm shook his head at me.

"That will be a little hard, the guy who sent the transmission to me said that they had weapons that were modified to stand up against you." He said as I looked at him with a surprised look.

"How? The only thing that the humans had that could stand a chance against me is-" I cut myself off as I suddenly remembered what happened when Emily first came to this reality.

"Shit! I forgot that the humans made that Nightmare Serum!" I said as I remembered how that serum made me relive my worst memories.

"Oh god, that was some nasty stuff." Norm said since he had found a small sample of it after the battle.

Apparently, Colonel Summers had a few more syringes filled with the nightmare serum after the battle. They never did find her body, all they found was her AMP suit with blood stains on the inside. But they did find a couple of the samples of Nightmare serum. Norm had not only created his own serum, but he had also injected himself with it to get a feel of what it was like.

It had made him relive his childhood memories of where his parents were killed in an alleyway by a mugger. To make matters worse, it also made him think of the orphanage matron who used to hit him and the other kids.

"Yeah, but if they have perfected it, I would hate to see what they could do." I said as I wondered how bad the weapons they had were.

But than I realized something. How did Norm know this information? I was certain that none of the mercenaries who they were sending would tell him. So I decided to ask Norm the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Norm, who gave you this information?" I asked as he looked at Jake.

"Well, actually I was hoping Jake could help us with that one." Norm said as Jake looked up.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked with a confused tone as I looked over at him.

It was obvious that he had no idea what was going on. I mean, first Norm calls us both here without telling us the reason why until a minute ago, and now he said that there was a group of mercenaries heading here to kill us. Of course we would have no idea what was going on.

"Well, the person who called was someone named Matt Drake, and he was showing up with your...Uncle James Sullivan?" Norm asked as Jake's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Uncle Sully? MATT!" He yelled out as we both looked at him with a confused look.

"Do you know them?" I asked as he nodded.

"Of course I know them! But what the hell are they doing out here?" He exclaimed as I walked over to him.

"Who the hell are those guys?" I said as I snapped him out of his excited mood.

"Well, they are basically fortune hunters, my adopted cousin Matt was taken in by my uncle a long time ago when he found him living off the streets stealing people's wallets, but I haven't heard from them since-" He cut himself off as I looked at him.

"Since what?" I asked as he smiled a little.

"Well, since I quit hunting for fortune and joined the marines." Jake said as I looked at him.

"You were a treasure hunter?" I asked as he nodded.

Now that was something that was hard to believe. Jake had been one of those guys who spent their lives hunting for treasure that probably didn't exist in the first place. But I heard that the adventure they got out of it was one hell of an experience.

"Yeah, I went with them on a couple of their expeditions, a couple of times they would actually find something, but I stopped after I got the offer to enlist in the marines...I do miss it sometimes." He said as I lightly tapped his head.

"Okay stop spacing out...so is this threat against us real or not real?" I asked as he looked at me with a serious face.

"If it is coming from them, THEN it is very REAL." Jake said in a serious tone as my eyes hardened.

"Very well, Norm I'll position some more bone soldiers around this place...Jake, when your adopted cousin and your uncle show up, I want you to lead them away from the battle...they could obviously be potential allies, so we need them alive." I said as he nodded.

"I'm supposed to be the clan leader, but I'm taking orders from my own archangel, but I guess I can't judge you on this, you know what your doing." Jake said as I nodded.

"Norm, get your weapons ready in case you need to defend yourself...also I want you to send Trudy and your daughter to that bunker we have around the forest, we don't want them getting in the crossfire." I said as I made a messenger raven.

"I'm sending a message to the rest of the clan to tell them the situation, Sil'Kana will warn everyone, and hopefully my family will be able to get to safety." I said as I gripped my swords.

This was obviously not going to turn out well.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>**

Marlene sat behind her desk in the ISV. She lightly placed her cigarette in the ash trey as Kevin, still wearing his uniform, walked inside.

"What is the status Kevin?" Marlene asked as she scrawled through the files of her holo screen. Kevin stopped in front of her.

"We lost contact with the shuttle meant on taking Drake to the Predators den…he most likely got loose…most likely he died in the crash." Her second in command said. Marlene lightly blew out smoke.

"Kevin…you know he is the descendent of Drake…Drake survived much worse than this…most likely Mr. Drake survived the crash."

"I know ma'am…which is why we will be on high alert when we land…also I don't think landing on Hells Gate will be a good idea…Drake sent a transmission down warning the operatives…"

"Then we will send a shuttle down at a separate location." Marlene said. "Take Ms. White and Mr. Sullivan on the shuttle. Take them to Taruka Naring…there will be an old outpost there that will serve as our temporary base. Then when it is clear. I will meet you down there."

Kevin nodded. "Yes ma'am…" Slowly her second in command walked out of the office.

Marlene leaned back in her chair and again inhaled on her cigarette and then exhaled a giant breath of smoke. She then looked at her computer and leaned forward. She then typed in two words.

**Searching for information on: Project Olympus**

She found the data and then she grinned. She made a detailed search.

**Project Zeus**

**….**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV:<strong>

I felt my eyes open up again. I stood up and raised my Revolver. I aimed it in the dark forest, the forest glowed it's natural haze. I heard a lot of sounds in the forest, it was pretty but I knew it was dangerous…it was why the humans called this world "Pandora". Beautiful…but deadly.

I didn't bother lighting a fire. The air was warm and the forest had the natural haze. That way I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb…like I already did. I laid back on the ground and tried to get some sleep…had no idea how long I was out here…so far haven't encountered any animals…I just hoped I could get to an abandoned human base or something…I hope.

I rested for a few hours. But when dawn kicked in I was on the move. My shirt was drenched in sweat…shit it's hot in the forest. I used my bandanna to wipe the sweat off my face…at least I wasn't in the desert and there were plenty of water in the stream…I had to go through the process of boiling it to make sure it was clean.

For a few hours I scrambled through the forest…I then used my free running to climb up a tree…I then looked out for a view point…I almost smiled. I saw what looked like a human base…Hells Gate? Had to be…Same structure…yep. Lets hope Jake's there. That way I have someone who can support me. A few miles away, but I could make it.

I climbed down the tree.

I then continued my walk. But as I walked out of a bush…I tripped on a branch. I landed on my face.

"Gah…" I said as I stood up. Slowly I continued to walk…but as I did…I thought I could've sworn I felt…something breathing down my neck. I felt my eyes slowly widen…I closed my eyes and slowly turned around…please don't be a Thanator! Please don't be the most dangerous land animal on the planet that could kill a T-Rex and eat that Alien from the Alien movie for dessert…I soon came face to face…with a Thanator. I felt all of the blood from my face drain…

"Awww…awww…Crap!" I yelled. The giant dark feline like creature roared. I quickly backed up and held my Tranquilizer rifle. "I don't want to hurt you!" I said. I pulled the trigger…only for water to come out of the barrel…my eyes opened in disbelief…the Thanator actually looked confused. "What the?" I said.

I quickly pulled out my revolver…the same effect. I looked up at the Thanator and smiled lightly. I then ran…

A few seconds later I heard the Thanator coming after me. "Oh shit…oh Shit!" I yelled as I ran. The Thanator relentlessly came after me. After a few minutes of running I quickly jumped over a giant chasm that I was approaching. I barely reached the ledge but grabbed a hold of it…I scrambled up. I looked to see the Thanator stop and roar at me from across. I smiled.

"Ha! Come on!" I said. "Come and get me! You big scaredy cat!" I know Emma would hit me for saying that.

The Thanator then ran back. I smiled and laughed as I walked away…but that's when I heard a…Thump…thump…thump…THUMP…My eyes widened. I spun around in time to see the Thanator jump OVER the Chasm…and come after me.

"Awww come on!" I yelled as I continued to run…

* * *

><p><strong>Sully's POV:<strong>

How did I get me and the kids into this deep shit?

That's right…Had to get my damn bills paid…Now I proble got the boy who I raised as my son killed…

I sat in me and Emma's tent. We were under twenty four hour watch. We had arrived on Pandora yesterday. According to the guards the plan was to head to Hells Gate…but we warned the operatives in time that the people at Hells Gate were ready. These guys were smart enough not to land…but they had a plan B…at least Jake was alright…Kind wished he stuck with me and Matt instead of enlisting. That way at least his legs wouldn't have gotten to badly damaged.

But whatever paths we chose right?

Anyways. Emma was sitting down at a table. I saw the look in her eyes…she was worried about Matt. She didn't say it outright…but she felt guilty for what happened to Matt. She was easy to read. I could tell she was on the verge of crying. I walked over to her and sat next to her. I placed my arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me tightly.

"Sully…" she said.

"Shh…it'll be alright." I said. "Matt will be fine. You know him."

Emma was silent. "I…he…wish I could live this life…but I can't…"

"I understand sweetie…" I said. Kissing her head…she was a daughter I never had…never had the time to settle down like my brother…to busy going to bars…gambling my money away…getting in debt…so many bills. Then I find Matt one day…trying to pick pocket me and my brother's family.

I herd the flap of our tent open. A merc came in.

"Get moving!" He said. He was about to grab Emma by the shoulder, until I lightly smacked it away.

"Hey!" I said. "Just leave the girl alone, she heard you."

We walked out. As we walked out we saw the mercs walking towards us. The commanding officer approached Emma and grabbed her shoulder. She tried to break his grip but he just laughed along with the others. I was restrained by others.

"Madam Marlene wants you to get to work! But before we do that…Thought me and the boys would have fun."

"Let go of me!" Emma said. She actually broke his grip and punched him. Blood poured out of the man's mouth. The man looked at her. Emma simply glared.

…

In the distance a woman in black ops gear stood on a limb carrying a case. She slowly opened it and pulled out a semi automatic Sniper rifle. Slowly she readied the scope. She looked through the scope and for a brief second saw Emily being approached by the commander of the squad.

…..

"You will regret that you little bitch!" The merc said. Emma spat.

"I'm not interested in any fucking games you're playing!" She said.

The merc then hit her with the butt of his gun. Emily cried out.

"You will show me res…" He was cut off as a gunshot sounded. The merc's head blew up and his body fell to the ground. The other merc's tried to react, but it was to late. The Mercs all dropped dead. Sully ran over to Emma and helped her up. When he helped her up. They saw the assailant walking towards them. Sully picked up a pistol and aimed it at the Assailant while pushing Emma behind him.

But when they recognized the Assailant's face behind the Exo pack…they both said.

"Alice?"


	5. The Truth

****Alright here we go, the next installment  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Joseph's POV<strong>**

I was still patrolling Hell's gate, I really wanted to post my bone soldiers around the area until I figured out just how dangerous this threat of the humans is. I had to admit, even though I enjoyed the peaceful times, it did feel good to get back into action every once in a while. So something like this didn't really bother me. In fact I almost found it entertaining.

"Wait in this area, if you see any human soldiers with any weapons that can be used against us...that IS NOT with me at the time, than feel free to attack and destroy." I said to the bone statue of the Spartan as it nodded at me.

"Good, now I better get going to see how many other places I should check out to put up other soldiers." I said as I walked away from that area.

The messenger bird that I had sent to the clan had been received by Sil'Kana, she immediately told Mo'at what the situation was, and they immediately went to a safe place so that they wouldn't be targeted by the Humans. Luckily there was nobody missing, all my Na'vi warriors had reluctantly gone into hiding. I didn't want them to be revealed just yet, and I knew that if any of the humans caught wind of my faction of warriors. They might send for reinforcements, and that a risk I knew I could not take.

"Okay, so I got my Samurai Bone warriors surrounding Hell's gate wielding Katana's, and for long range they have their bows and arrows...that should slow down some of the mercenaries." I said out loud as I gripped Wrath of Leonidas.

"I hear something." I said as I could have sworn I heard a thanator growl.

"Damn Thanators are all over the place these days." I said remembering my first encounter with the great beast.

That was back when I first met Sil'Kana and I had sensed that it was coming towards me, not only that but I pushed her out of the way to make sure that the damn thing would not take a bite out of her. Even though I did manage to kill the Thanator, it almost killed me. Oh the days when I was young and reckless, I had to admit those were great times indeed. That was back when I was oblivious to all the problems in my life, I had no idea that I was created and abused in a lab. Come to think of it.

If I hadn't have unlocked my real memories...where would I be today? I probably would have been killed by Ares and Hades when they first showed up. After that, chances are they would have taken over Pandora as I know it. Damn, just way too many things to think about at once. I had to admit, it was starting to hurt my head with all the thoughts that were swimming around in there.

"Aww Come on!" I heard a voice that sounded like a man say in English.

"Who said that?" I said in curiosity as I gripped Hell Hound's fang in my other hand.

"Why is it always me?" I heard the voice yell out as I move closer to it.

Well more like I was running towards it. But as I was getting closer, I noticed how the voice seemed to be on the move, since I could actually hear the voice coming from different directions. Add that on to the fact that I could also hear the growls of a thanator. I think I had a pretty good idea of what had been happening to a certain person.

"Apparently someone is being chased by a thanator...and has been on the run for awhile...perfect...I just hope its not a mercenary." I said as I started to move faster.

Alex and I taught each other to never assume that one is an enemy until you actually look into their eyes and look for any trace of deceit. So I was a lot more calm than usual.

"God, what did I do to deserve this?" I heard the man's voice yell out again as I started to get closer and closer to him.

I also however heard the roar of the thanator that was chasing him, pretty soon I came across the site of the man running away from the big predator of Pandora. He was wearing a bandanna around his neck which seemed to be soaking in sweat as he was having quite the workout from running from the beast. I had to admit, I was impressed that a human could outrun one for so long. But either way he looked pretty winded from the whole ordeal.

For some reason he looked...familar...like I had seen him in a history book or something. But either way, the guy just seemed to want to get away from the giant cat like creature. But than I noticed that he was starting to slow down.

"I...Can't go much...further." He said as the Thanator was getting...closer...closer...and closer.

As soon as it was about to pounce on him, I finally decided to intervene. I used shock flash to get in between the man and the palulukan.

"Seems like no matter where I go I have to fight one of these things." I said as I formed a helmet that covered every part of my head except my mouth.

The beast responded by letting out a roar as I looked at it.

"I don't like your tone." I said as I punched the thing away.

The man was shocked at my show of strength, he looked even more surprised when he saw the armor and weapons I was carrying.

"W-who.." He started but I held up a hand.

"Hang on." I said as I used wind to blow the palulukan far away from where we were. It would survive, but it would feel that pain from the landing in the morning.

"Sorry, had to take care of that problem...you alright sir?" I asked as I moved closer and he stood up.

"You...your the one they call the Archangel of the Omaticaya." He said as I smiled softly and nodded.

"Its good to see that a human knows about me...and who might you be?" I asked as I couldn't detect an evil vibe coming from this guy at all.

"No offense...but I don't even know your name...only your title." He said as he backed away.

"Easily remedied...Joseph Augustine...my friends call me Joseph." I said as I held out my hand and he looked at me funny.

"This seems familiar." He said as he shook my hand.

"Matthew Drake...Matt." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I know of you, you were the one who warned Norm about the Mercs." I said as he nodded.

"Drake...where have I heard that name before?" I asked trying to recall what it was from.

"I'll explain later, but we really need to find Sully and Emma!" He said as I looked at him.

"Okay, I'll take you to them...but first we need to get to Hell's gate, I have a ton of soldiers around the perimeter...we should be safe." I said as he nodded.

"Wait, didn't I just pass Hell's Gate a while back?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes, that Thanator chased you all the way out here...by the way...you'll need this." I said as I made him a bone sword.

"It's dangerous without a weapon." I said as he nodded.

We than started to head back to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

Alice drove us towards Hells Gate. She was focused on driving the truck as we headed to the base. Alice was a friend of ours back on Earth. She sometimes came with Matt, Sully and I on some adventures. The first adventure I went on where I first met her was when I wanted to work on my history project…Matt and Sully took me to Russia so they could do their typical thing, fortune hunting. While I just spent time looking at architecture and historical books…well I came across an old book that some German Mercenaries were after and apparently we got caught in the middle of a conflict. Alice joined us. She served as a double agent for us.

But she disappeared three years ago…

I looked at Alice. "Are you going to explain?"

Alice looked at me briefly and just smiled. "Nice to see you to sunshine." She said.

Sully, who sat in the passenger side of the truck, said. "Alice, what the hell are you doing on Pandora? I'm just as confused as Emma."

"Long story old man…let's just say Alex assigned me." Alice said. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Alex! Where is he! Is he alright?" I said in excitement.

"Whoa, calm down there Emma…" Alice said. "Alex contacted me three years ago. Three months before the battle of the tree of souls. Apparently this group already had faster shuttles so they sent me to Pandora. Alex said he wanted my help since he knew that I joined some of your adventures. And he knew I was a good at sniping."

"So he hired his own Assassin?" Sully said.

"Yes and no." Alice said. "As you know, Alex worked for this group. He hired me as his personal guard. I know, some guy like Alex who knows every martial art in the world and is a master at it hiring his own sniper…figured something was up…and after learning more about this group…I know as hell why he hired me."

"Why?" Sully asked. I listened intently about my older brother…I never knew mom or dad…who died in a plane crash. Alex was the only father I ever knew.

"This group is dirty…and if they found the lost treasury, yes I know that is why you are here. Then those slippery bastards will kill any Na'vi who gets in their way, all for treasure." Alice said. "Alex hid his research on the exact location of the Lost Treasury."

"Wait…Alex KNEW where the treasure was?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"He spent months and weeks searching for it. He left me at Hells Gate. But when he came back. He began to hide all of his research in his journal…but about a week before the Battle of the tree of souls…he…" Alice paused.

"What? Is he alright?" I asked. Alice looked at me.

"Once we get to Hells Gate and speak with Jake. We'll take you to Alex's workspace." Alice said.

"Alice…what happened to my older brother!" I said.

"Not now Emma!" She said.

…..

We soon arrived at Hells Gate. We passed through a electric gate and then we made our way to the compound. Once we arrived at the entrance we got out of the truck. We then walked towards the base. I soon saw a Na'vi…no…Avatar walking up to us. He wore Na'vi attire. We stopped in front of him. Sully looked carefully at the man's face. The man did as well…Sully then smiled.

"We all be damned…Jake? Is that you kid?" Sully said. The man smiled and kneeled so that way he was at Sully's height.

"Hey Uncle Sully…how's it going?" Jake said. Sully just smiled and chuckled.

"Been better…damn you've grown kid…literally." Sully said. The two hugged one another. I smiled as Sully spoke with his nephew.

Jake stood up and looked at me. Sully walked up to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Jake, I'd like you to meet Matt's…uh…Ex-Girlfriend…" He looked at me. I nodded, saying it was alright.

"Emma?" Jake said. I looked at Jake.

"How did you know my name?" I asked. Jake looked confused at me…but he seemed to realize something. He nodded.

"Sorry…you just look like a friend of the Clan's." Jake said. He looked at Sully. "Where's Matt?"

Sully scratched the back of his head. "After Matt sent the transmission he was caught. Last thing I heard they were going to load him in a shuttle…And throw him in a region where Thanators and Viper wolves were numerous…"

Jake nodded. He was about to say something. But that's when we heard…

"Sully! EMMA!" We all turned around. I saw a Na'vi wearing strange bone like armor…but running towards us…

"MATT!" Sully and I yelled. Matt ran up to us. His shirt was drenched with sweat…looked like he had been running for so long…

He and I quickly embraced...I didn't care if he was my Ex-Boyfriend…it was good to see him alive. I looked up at him.

"Matt…are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine Emma." He said. He grinned. "Got chased by a damn Thanator…but I'm fine…thanks to Joseph."

I looked at the Na'vi…I recognized him…I mean I recognized him from pictures…but at the same time I recognized him as if I actually MET him.

"You're the Archangel of the Omaticaya…aren't you?" I asked. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Emma?" He asked. I tilted my head. "What are you doing here? Where's Christy?"

I looked at him confused. "Uhh…Christy? Who's Christy? And I've never met you in my life…"

He looked at me confused…but he seemed to realize something. He nodded.

"Sorry…remind me of someone." He said. I simply looked at him.

"Second time today someone's told me that." I said.

Joseph nodded. "Sorry…My names Joseph…to answer your earlier question." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks for saving my ex-boyfriend. I said. He nodded. Jake stepped forward.

"Now…can you please explain to us what's going on?" Jake said. I looked at Sully and Matt. They nodded.

Matt stepped forward. "Sure thing Jake…But first off I think I'd like to clean up first…then we'll…Alice!" He said. Alice just smiled.

"Hey Matt." She said. Sully and I looked at him.

"We'll explain later." We both said. He nodded.

After Matt and Jake said their hellos. We headed into the base to get cleaned up. Then we would explain to them about what's happened so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's POV<strong>

Okay, now this day had officially turned into a weird day. I ran into Emma of all people! But this makes no sense, how was she here? Last time I checked she was still back with Alex and the others. Wait a minute! Of course! She was still back there, this was my realities Emily White! Thats why she didn't recognize me, this one had technically never met me.

Man, this was certainly going to take a while to get used to. The thought of knowing two Emily's, this was going to be very difficult indeed, especially since I would have to explain to Emma and Alyara that their aunt was not really there and that this was a different Emily...the more I thought of it. The harder it would appear to be to explain it to them. But I guess it was good to have Emily here with us, even though I wouldn't be able to train or fight with this one. But it was good to have my adopted sister back...in a way.

"Hey are you okay?" Emma asked as she noticed that I was spacing out.

"Yeah, sorry, its just that...you look very similar to someone I know." I said as she nodded.

"Yeah, you and Jake have been saying that for awhile...who do I remind you of?" She asked, at that moment I should have just shut up.

"Well...a person who was like a sister to me...but...shes not here with us." I said trying to play it off like she was dead.

"Oh...I'm sorry." She said but I shook my head.

"It's okay, I don't like to dwell on the past, she is with Eywa now." I said even though I knew that the Emily that I knew wasn't dead.

"Okay." She said as everyone else came into the room.

Matt and Sully had changed into a fresh pair of clothes, and Matt had made sure that he had some functional weapons with him. But he still had that bone sword that I made in a sheath on his waist, since I told him that It will work when his guns run out of bullets. Jake's uncle James Sully had changed into some type of button up shirt with brown pants. And he had this grin on his face as he lit up a cigar.

"Anyway, I think we all have a bit of explaining to do...first off I want to know who you all are...if I catch you lying, I will kill you." I said in a cold tone as everyone sweated.

"Your joking right?" James said as I shook my head.

"Sully...I've done research on this guy...when it comes to death...he doesn't joke." Alice said as I nodded at her.

"Thats right...now starting with you Mr. Drake." I said as the man I had saved stepped out.

"Well, I'm Matthew Drake...I'm Emma's Ex...at first I came here with the Mercs since they told us they were going to go on this expedition peacefully, but later Sully and Emma told me about what they were really planning." He said as I thought it over.

"Wait a second...Drake...any relation to Sir Francis Drake?" I asked as he suddenly grinned.

"Well, yes, he was my ancestor as well as a Nathan Drake." He said as I recognized the name.

"Nathan Drake...I know his name from history books...some sort of Treasure hunter, apparently he found a lot of things that were supposed to be mythological." I said as he nodded and chuckled a bit.

"Okay you next Brat." I said to James as he looked at me confused.

"Brat? I'm older than you!" He said as I grinned.

"Actually, your not." Both me and Alice said at the same time.

"Huh?" Everyone else said besides Jake.

"He's over three hundred years old." Alice said...in my head I was wondering where she had dug up her information on me.

"WHAT?" Everyone else yelled out.

"I don't have time to explain...get talking youngster." I said to James as he grumbled.

"My name is James Sullivan, I'm practically the kids adopted father, I served in the Navy for a while before I eventually turned to becoming a fortune hunter and part time thief." He said as I nodded.

"Okay, now you Emma." I said as she looked at me for a second and nodded.

"My name is Emily White, I accidentally ran into these two on one of their expeditions, which than got me caught up in a whole series of events, to be honest, I am only here for a couple of reasons...one of which is very important to me." She said as I had a feeling of what it was.

"And what would that be?" I asked trying not to know too much about it.

"I came here to find my brother Alex." She said as I nodded.

"Alex White." I said as her head shot up.

"Do you know him? Do you know where he is?" She said as I held up a hand.

"Ms. White...I will answer that when I get my answers...what are these mercenaries after?" I asked as Matt looked at me.

"Were not sure, there is supposed to be some legend of some lost treasure that the Na'vi have...revolving around this group of protectors called the-" I cut Matt off right there.

"Sau'ali." I said as they looked at me.

"You know about them?" Sully said as I nodded.

"Of course I know about them, the Omaticaya thought I was one of them when I first came to this planet." I said as I spread out my wings.

"But what treasure? I never heard anything about anything worth of value to the humans that has anything to do with the legends...and the Sau'ali died our centuries ago, its like they don't exist." I said as Emma looked at me.

"Than why do you say it as if they do exist?" She said as I looked at her.

"Because...Eywa has done nothing to mislead me so far...if she says they exist...than I believe her." I said as James looked at me funny.

"You seem to believe in that goddess of yours a lot." He said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Please refrain from insulting my faith Mr. Sullivan." I said as he held his hands up.

"Okay easy old man." He said as I narrowed my eyes some more.

"And don't call me old man." I said as I thought back.

"_Thanks a lot Light! Now I am sensitive about my age!" _I thought as Emma looked at me.

"Uhm, Mr. Augustine...what happened to my brother?" Emily asked me as she had this look of someone who desperately wanted to find her brother.

"_Damn...I know this is going to hurt her." _I thought as I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry Ms. White...But Alex was killed by RDA grunts some time before the great battle...his mate soon died in the battle itself...I'm sorry Ms. White...He's dead." I said as she stepped back in horror.


	6. A Discovery And A Fight

**Matt's POV:**

I watched as Emma shook her head…the look of shock and a mixture of horror was on her face.

"No…No…" She whispered. She looked at Joseph. Her eyes watering. "No…you're joking!"

Emma backed into a wall. She was breathing so fast…the shock was intense for her. I walked up to her. Trying to comfort her. But she shook her head violently. "You're lying!" She screamed.

"Alex isn't dead! My brother…my…my dad…" She sobbed. "He isn't dead…" She soon collapsed to the ground, her back against the wall. "Alex…my big brother…my dad…" I kneeled next to her. I tried to hug her. She hugged me tightly and began to cry into my chest. "Alex…"

I said nothing. But I hugged her tightly. I looked at the others. Motioning them to give us time alone. A few seconds later we were the only ones in the room…Emma was still crying. Still in shock that her older brother…the only dad she ever knew was dead…had been dead for three years.

For nearly ten minutes we sat where we were. Finally she stopped crying and just hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry…" She said. "You were right…"

"No…don't be." I said. "I should be the one apologizing…for everything."

She was silent. She still hugged me tightly. "Why me?" She asked. "Why do I have to deal with this shit…Alex…he was important to me…he protected me…he raised me…and I never had a chance to say goodbye to him…I feel so alone."

"It'll be alright Emma…I promise." I said. I placed my hand on her left cheek. She looked up at me. "Sully and I are here for you. Don't forget you're not alone."

She simply looked at the ground. Then up at me and smiled at me. "Matt…thank you." She said. I smiled and slowly we stood up.

We met up with the others. By now they were already speaking with Alice about what Alex's research included.

"He had a mobile link site. Somewhere close Toruka Naring…Alex studied that area for months. And eventually knew the hunting ground so well." Alice said. "His mate, Sai'ria would go hunting with him while Alex was in his Avatar form. He wanted the base to be in an area where the RDA would not reach it easily due to all of the predators in that region, specifically the Toruk…"

"Smart idea." Sully said while taking the cigar from his mouth. "Memorize a territory that is counted as a "Suicidal territory" and set up a base camp. Typical strategy for a good soldier…risky…but good. From what Emma said, Alex was more than just a researcher."

"Also what I heard…" Joseph commented…it was weird how he talked about Alex…almost like he knew him. Heard from Alice that was impossible. Joseph appeared hours after the battle of the tree of souls…what was it he was hiding?

"Alex left his research in the site." Alice said. "Figured whoever was interested in it would have to go through shit to retrieve it…still don't know why he hid all of that research just for treasure."

"Who knows." I said. "But I say we find it before Marlene."

"Marlene?" Joseph and Jake asked.

"Leader of a damn secret society." Sully said. "She's one hell of a bitch."

"If we can find what it was Alex hid." I said. "Then we'll be one step closer than Marlene."

"Whoa whoa whoa Matt." Alice said. "I think this is fishy."

"What?"

"You know…What makes you think what we are looking for will be worth it…or even treasure at all. The last time I joined you and Sully and Emma on a hunt. We went half way around the world and nearly fell into a fucking volcano…and nearly got ourselves crushed. We need to think this through first." Alice said.

"No. We find Alex's research first, then we decide. Right now we can't afford to wait. We've been in Hells Gate for nearly an hour now. That is one hour Marlene has over us. Remember. Alex worked for her. She knows proble where his research site was. We HAVE to beat her there. Then we can rest up." I said. Alice crossed her arms.

"Damn it Matt. I hate it when you let your Damn pride get in the way...but fine. I'll ask Trudy to prep a Samson. Then after that. You guys need to go somewhere safe, all three of you. Hells Gate isn't as safe as we think." Alice said.

Jake then said. "Hometree. The three of you will be safe there, besides. If Marlene's group does try to attempt to kill you three. They will have a hard time blending in." I nodded. Sully grinned while he had a cigar in between his teeth.

"Sounds good. Maybe I'll get to meet my Niece in law…last time I heard. She's a beauty isn't she Jakie." Sully said. Jake lightly blushed at his Uncle calling him by that nickname.

"So it's agreed." Joseph said. "We head to Toruka Naring."

I nodded while checking my pistol. "What are we waiting for…lets go."

**Joseph's POV**

We were all walking to Toruka Naring, I had to admit, I did feel terrible about telling Emma about her brothers death. Even if this wasn't the same girl that I had grown to look at as a sister. It still did hurt a little, especially when I saw that broken look on her face. But I knew that hiding the truth from her would do no good. So in a way I was doing the right thing by telling her the truth. Still she had been a little quiet ever since we had left Hell's Gate. I had been on the look out ever since we had left the base, especially since those mercenaries were still out there.

"Uh...Guys...what are these things following us?" Matt said as he noticed how my bone Spartans and samurai were following us.

"Relax, these are just body gaurds." I said as James looked at them.

"Geez, how the hell do you do this?" He asked as Alice piped in.

"Joseph has the ability to manipulate bone, forming it any way he wants, and if he wants to...he can make them move as if they were alive...he could even bring people back from the dead." Emma seemed to perk up at this, but than I had to say the down side to it.

"But they come back as mindless killing machines." I said as Emma lowered her head at that comment.

"Which reminds me...it says in your file that you simply...disappeared for at least a month, where were you at that time?" Alice asked me as she looked at me with curiosity.

"_Crap, that was back when my dimension wasn't in line with Alex's until we won that one battle...just make an excuse." _I thought as I cleared my throat.

"I was on a training trip with my family." I said as she seemed to take that for an answer.

"Well, that covers that." She said as the others walked ahead with her.

For some reason it was a little weird since Emma was walking next to me. Sure I had met the Emily who I thought of as a sister, but this was still a little awkward to be next to her. Especially after I had just hurt her with the news of Alex's death.

"Joseph?" She asked me as I walked.

"Yes Ms. White?" I asked trying not to sound too friendly.

"How...how did you seem to know so much about Alex? You know, back there?" She asked me as I smiled.

"Alex was an ally to the Na'vi...I did my research on him after..." I almost slipped up and said 'after you told me' but I changed it at the last second.

"After I heard the story from one of the Tipani clan members." I said as she nodded.

"So...do they know more about him?" She asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Yes, if you want, some time later, I could take you to them." I said as she smiled a bit.

"I guess...I really do want to know more about...Dad." She said as I looked at her.

"Dad? I thought he was your brother?" I said pretending to be confused.

"Well, he raised me...I never really knew our parents, and he...he always worked so hard to get us through life...he would always go to work to provide money for us...and to protect us he wo-" I cut her off right there.

"He would head to the martial arts studio to train." I said as she looked at me surprised.

"How do you know that?" She asked in a bit of a surprised tone.

"His video logs give you that information." I said as she looked at me.

"You have his video logs too?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yes...he is a good man alright." I said as she looked at me strangely.

"Is?" She asked as I nodded.

"Someone never truly dies...they remain with you in spirit." I said as she looked down and nodded.

"I guess...you know...its a little strange." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"What's strange?" I asked in a bit of a confused tone.

"I barely know you, but I'm talking to you like you actually are Alex...its strange because you two are a little...similar." She said as she looked at me as if she was analyzing me.

"Heh, I've been told stuff like that a number of times...but I'm afraid I'm not your brother or father figure...I'm just me." I said as we continued to walk.

"Yeah, but something tells me that you would do just as much for your family." She said as I smiled at her.

"Damn straight." I said as she looked at me.

"Do you...have any family?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Yes, my mate, and my three children." I said as I pulled out a photo.

"Shes beautiful...and your kids...they seem...full of energy." She said as I chuckled.

"You got that right." I said as she looked at me.

"What about your parents?" She asked as I frowned for a second.

"My mother's dead." I said as she frowned.

"I'm sorry...and your father?" She asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"I killed him." I said as she gasped.

"Don't ask...were almost there." I said as Alice said that we were almost there based on our coordinates.

**Emily's POV:**

We'd arrived at Alex's old mobile link site…It looked run down. There were two mobile trailers attached to each other and had some steps heading up to the door. Joseph and the others decided to stay outside. Matt came inside with me. We slowly approached the door. Matt went in first. He held up his desert eagle pistol up and slowly unlatched the door. He opened it quickly and went in first. He then signaled me in. We didn't wait for the air to purify. The shots we received basically helped us breath Pandoran air.

The two of us stepped in side…it was dark and dusty inside. Hadn't been used for three years of course…We slowly moved forward.

I saw several tables…cluttered with old equipment and papers…Apparently this is where Alex must've been captured by the RDA grunts…it would explain with the bloodstains and some of the bullet holes…it made me wonder…were the stains Alex's…or the Grunt's? I hoped it was the Grunt's.

We soon went into the part of the trailer where Alex's link chamber was. But on the opposite end of the trailer. We saw his work space. It had one microscope and maps sprawled out on the walls. We approached the work space. I examined his desk. I took a look of several papers…filled with random equations and notes.

"Emma. Take a look at this." Matt said. I turned to see him looking at a shelf. I walked up to him. He was holding a journal in one hand…and an envelop in another. He showed me writing on the front of the envelop…written in pen was my name…"Emily"

He handed me the envelop. I took it and opened it. Inside there was only one thing…a silver ring…I took a look at it and saw some strange writing on the inside of it. I tilted my head lightly.

"Weird…" I said.

"I know…" Matt said. "Weird writing."

"No." I said. "These almost look like coordinates…but I don't recognize the numbers."

Matt looked at it. He then looked at the journal. He flipped through the pages. He then showed me one page. He read allowed.

"I spent five months searching for it. Not out of greed. But for knowledge and revelation…Marlene assigned me to this task due to my knowledge of the Na'vi…but after seeing IT…I question myself. Marlene must not find the "Treasure" it belongs to Pandora and her people…as it always has. Who are we, the aliens of another world, to take it away and tamper with forces and items beyond our understanding?"

"It's Alex's handwriting." I said. He nodded.

"Seems like he found the Lost Treasury." Matt said.

"But why didn't he bring back what he found?" I asked. Matt shrugged. Matt slowly closed the journal.

I slowly walked towards an old recorder. I pressed play. The recorder then played a audio log of Alex.

"Audio…1. Time…0900 hours…Set up camp in Toruka Naring. Should be safe her to do research while under the RDA's noses. I'll occasionally come by to do research on this "Lost Treasury." Madam Marlene wants me to keep my work secret from that old war ship Quaritch…scar faced bastard. I have a feeling he's going to be a thorn in my side…"

I then played another audio.

"Audio 2. Time 2400 hours. Just got back from the Tipani's Hometree…unexpected visit but I enjoyed it. Tsahik Sanume was kind enough to me…as the Tsahik she has some strange ability that makes it seem she can read someone soul. Met her niece…A girl named Sai'ria…she seemed hesitant about me. But didn't seem to resent me. Apparently me being at Hometree has caught the attention of SecOps…I was approached by a Colonel…man by the name of O'Brian. Asked for my assistance on spying on the Tipani…I declined of course. They're only interested in me due to me being the second human to enter the Tipani Hometree…As if I'll help them."

I stopped the recordings and looked at a picture frame…I picked it up and I saw a picture of Alex in his Avatar…standing next to a Na'vi woman…I assume was Sai'ria. Matt looked at it.

"He looks happy…" He said. I nodded.

"Alex spent so much time looking after me. He never focused on dating…but it's nice to know he found someone." I said. Matt nodded. He was about to place a hand on my shoulder. Until I heard a shatter of glass. We turned to see something round land next to us…it was a…

"Grenade!" Matt yelled. He quickly grabbed me. He aimed his pistol at one of the far windows and shot the window five times quickly. He grabbed me and he and I jumped out of the window. We landed on the ground in time for the grenade to explode…engulfing the mobile link site. I looked at Matt…to see if he was alright. He stood up. I was relieved. A Samson then flew over us…it wasn't ours. It was Marlene's group! We then saw a group of five mercs come out in full black ops armor. Then a sixth…it was Kevin. He was in his black ops outfit with the arm mounted grenade launcher. He grinned sadistically and pulled out a long katana from his bag. It soon electrified.

Matt fired several rounds as we ran. One bullet hit Kevin in the head…but the bullet didn't even smash through his head! But we ran for the forest.

"Alice!" Matt yelled in the Com link. "Tell Trudy we need a pickup!"

"Ma…tt…we're losing…yyyooou." I heard Alice say over our com links…someone was jamming the signal.

We soon heard gunfire. We quickly ducked behind a tree. Matt fired two quick shots…I heard one man scream in agony. Matt pulled out a grenade and threw it. But right as he was about to fire another shot. Kevin appeared in front of us. Before Matt could react. He smashed the grenade launcher into Matt's head…

Matt fell unconscious.

"MATT!" I screamed. Kevin suddenly reached for my neck.

He lifted me up and snatched Alex's journal from my hands…He laughed.

"I'll take that!" He said. He slowly raised his other hand to stroke my cheek. He laughed. I was to bite his hand…but I resisted the urge. "I'm gonna enjoy our time together…"

His eyes suddenly widened. He aimed his Grenade launcher at a section of the forest and launched a barrage of grenades. I soon saw Joseph jump out with one of his blades. Kevin dropped me and then drew his katana. He deflected the strike.

He laughed. "Well. Zeus…I'm not surprised really." Joseph said nothing…why did Kevin call Joseph Zeus? I crawled over to Matt's unconscious body and shook him lightly.

"Matt! Wake up!" I said…I preyed to God he was not dead…I didn't care what happened before…I wanted Matt to be alive.

Kevin laughed as he drew another blade. "Madam Marlene always said my chance to fight you would come…since I'm the only living human alive who has the chance to kill you."

"Don't count on it punk." Joseph said. Kevin laughed.

**Joseph's POV**

One minute I was just sitting outside of a trailer standing guard, and the next minute the trailer is under attack. I had jumped out at the one human who was aiming for Emma and Matt. Even though I didn't show it, I was shocked that this man could block one of my attacks with a katana. I mean, that was damn near impossible for any human to do! How the hell was this guy able to do that. He than drew another Katana as he looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Madam Marlene always said my chance to fight you would come…since I'm the only living human alive who has the chance to kill you." He said as he spoke with a confident tone.

"Don't count on it punk." I said as he just laughed at me.

"Finally! I have been waiting for this day for years!" He said as he charged at me.

But he didn't charge with one of those blind attacks like you see some swordsman in old movies do. No, his stance and posture spoke of an experienced warrior. So it was not going to be as easy to take down this guy as it seemed. He slashed with one of his katana's as I blocked the first one with Hell Hound's fang and dodged his next slash, I than tried to slash out with Devil's Cry. But he blocked and kicked up into my helm.

"Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that!" He said in a cocky tone as I growled, but than I started to laugh.

"I'm impressed! No human has ever broke into my helm before!" I said as a peace of it actually fell off.

"Well unlike those weak pathetic grunts, I have actually trained for the chance of killing you!" He said as I charged at him.

"What? Do you have nothing better to do? Or did I kill one of your family members? Because either one of those options seems like it could be true." I said in a smart ass tone as he growled at me.

"Oh I see, your not taking me seriously, well lets see how you take this." He said as he cut himself.

"Uhm, okay, you just cut yourself...what good will that d-" I was cut off as a blood like tendril shot out at me.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled out as I saw his blood start to cover him in some weird organic samurai armor.

"Okay, now that is beyond gross." I said as he grinned.

"You like it? This is my blood pulse ability! It was based off your fathers and your bone pulse ability!" I said as I growled a little.

"Hades was not my father, never was and never will be." I said as he laughed.

"Yes he was! Why wouldn't you want a great man like him to be your father?" He said as the area was suddenly flooding with killing intent.

"G-Great...MAN! THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD!" I yelled out as I charged my swords with electricity.

"Now were talking!" He said as he covered himself in a demonic looking blood stained helm.

(Daedra Helm from Elder Scrolls: Oblivion.)

I charged at him with Hell Hound's fang ready to kill. I may have gotten over my past life with my father, and that I broke off all times with him. But to hear someone call him a 'great man' just made me want to kill something. But I was trying to keep myself calm enough so that I would not get sloppy in my attacks.

"Oh...Your angry! I like that!" The man said as he tried to keep egging me on.

It was official, this guy was a worthy opponent, the only problem was that he was irritating as hell!

"_I bet this is how Alex felt when he first thought me." _I thought as I jumped up in the air and pointed my finger at him.

"Angel Shock Blast!" I yelled out as the blast of lightning headed towards him.

But than he did something shocking. He just stood there and waited for it to come! And not only did he wait, he managed to absorb it! But how, as far as I knew, he had no electricity manipulation abilities...so how did he do that?

"Surprised?" He asked as I growled at him.

"Its one of my abilities, my body is like a stone slab, electricity has no effect on me, not even your most destructive attacks will be able to faze me." He said as I growled.

"Thats good for you, but you forgot about my other two manipulation abilities!" I yelled out while leaving off my mangentism ability.

"Wind Slicer!" I yelled out as I sent a blast of wing towards him that acted like it was a spiraling vortex of blades.

"Ugh!" He yelled out as he attempted to get out of the way but he failed and got absorbed into the blast.

"Impressive...your abilities with wind are remarkable." He said some of his wounds were healing, but he was still losing some blood.

"Don't think that just because I'm bleeding that I will die...my blood pulse ability makes me regain my lost blood quicker than a second...but here is a gift that I think you will enjoy!" He said as he summoned fire in his hand.

"Another gift, I gained this power after experimenting on myself when I researched your brother...ARES!" He yelled out as he sent the blast of fire at me.

"_Shit! I can't use wind here, that will just strengthen the fire! Wait!" _I said as I brought up a large wall of bone to block his fire.

"My turn!" I said as I leaped through the air and slashed down with Claw of Anubis.

I landed a hit on his shoulder as It cut into his body.

"GAAAAHHHH!" He yelled out as Emma was watching our battle.

"Done yet?" I asked as I suddenly heard something...he was...laughing?

"THIS IS GREAT! FINALLY! THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" He yelled out as he took his arm and pulled himself back together.

Okay seriously this guy was just disgusting, first he makes that blood style armor, and now he was pulling himself back together, add that on to the fact that his armor made him look like a disfigured and rotting corpse, yeah it was not a pretty sight.

"Now! How about I get serious?" He yelled out as he threw back one of his hands as he gripped his 1st katana in his hands.

"KEVIN!" A woman yelled out at the man. So Kevin was his name eh? Well I didn't like him at all.

"Yes Madam?" He asked as if he was completely ignoring me.

"We should leave, you will be able to kill this so called Angel later." She said as I growled at her.

"You know, blood boy pisses me off enough, but now you just made it to the top of my hit list." I said as she laughed at me.

"Spare me the drama Zeus, as long as Kevin is near me, you won't be able to touch me." She said as suddenly Kevin arched his back.

And the next thing I know is that he forms blood wings off of his back. Okay now I was pissed not only was this guy a good fighter, but he was also ripping off my angel name with those blood wings of his.

"Before we go, do you know what I am Joseph?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I am the greatest Bio weapon that ever lived, you may be known as the Archangel, but hear this! The Archangel will soon perish by the hands of the Blood Angel!" He said as they took off.

"Damn it!" I said as I picked up Matt.

"Lets get him back to Home Tree...hes too weak to do anything now." I said as Emma nodded her with vigor.

**Emily's POV:**

We had arrived at Hometree an hour ago. By now everyone was asleep. Sully came with us. He had stayed behind at Hells Gate during our visit to Toruka Naring. He found it a bit strange being inside Hometree. Sully and I were inside an Alcove, looking after Matt's body. Matt was going to be fine…he would awake in the morning.

Sully had already gone to sleep. I simply sat next to Matt's unconscious body…I closed my eyes and thought about our past journeys together…and the last one we went on. In the Caribbean. There were times I regretted breaking up with him…but then there was that…pain I would always feel when I thought about him doing what he did…

I lightly rubbed the ring he had given me. We had been engaged…but after what happened. We called it off. But I still kept the ring. I…when I returned home. I was tempted to throw it from my apartment window as far as I could in the city bellow. I had been so angry at Matt…so heartbroken. I felt betrayed by him…that he would just leave me like that. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't throw away the ring. So I kept it.

I closed my eyes and then reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring that we had found in Alex's old lab…I looked at the markings engraved in it. I didn't recognize the markings. But like I said; they resembled coordinates.

What are you trying to tell me Alex?

I slowly reached into my bag and pulled out a notepad…and then the stone I had translated…I examined it…but then I looked at the ring and the stone again. I suddenly grinned. I matched the markings together…I finally understood!

The ring was the item we needed to help us find the Treasury based on the coordinates. We couldn't translate it…but the stone was the translator! I immediately got to work on translating.


	7. An Argument and Confusion

**Joseph's POV**

A day had passed after that fight with that crazy blood guy. The Blood angel eh? Seriously, what the heck? Some guy was trying to copy me? Except the only difference was the fact that he was using his blood a weapon, but still...to call himself the greatest bio weapon? What a load of crap! I may not consider myself as a weapon, but I doubt that this guy could be that good. But still...he reminds me of Ares, not just with his fire and fighting ability, but also with the fact that he seem obsessed with the idea to fight me.

He kind of did remind me of my dead brother, he may have been a psychotic bastard and I may have absolutely hated him. But I don't know why I saw him in this man. To be honest the guy just pissed me off. And I had been training harder ever since I fought him. A Genetically modified human that could take me on...I was not going to let this guy beat me that easily! Alice had walked in on me training by holding up a large bone boulder with my feet that I had made to weigh twelve tons while I was doing handstand push ups. She called me insane and walked away when she saw the training method.

I was starting to miss Alex and Emily, they really made me miss tough training. At least with those two, they knew the importance of training hard. But now the only people I had to train were my kids and my warriors. Sure my kids were practically mini versions of me, but still I had to go a little easy on them due to the fact they were still too young to do some of my training methods. Even though they did a hard method of their own. And my warriors couldn't handle as much as my kids, so they were basically like regular Na'vi.

I had finished my morning training and was walking to Matt's hut when I heard James yell out.

"Hey Emma! He's waking up!" I heard Sully yell out as someone ran past me.

"REALLY?" Emma asked in a happy tone as she ran past me.

"_Damn...I didn't even see her there...DAMN IT! I forgot to mind my surroundings...well...more training after this." _I thought as I walked toward the tent.

"Good to see you awake Matt." I said as he woke up.

"Can't exactly say the same...I feel like I just woke up from a bad hangover." He said as I laughed.

"Hey you try training the way I do for a couple of days, you will feel worse than that." I said as he looked at me.

"What could be so bad about that?" He asked as I got a grin on my face.

"Well how about you join me for one, and I'll show you." I said as he surprisingly...nodded.

"Sure why not...anyway what happened while I was out?" He asked as I was laughing on the inside.

"_Well, ignoring what will happen to him later, I guess we should fill him in on what happened." _I thought as Emma started to fill him in on what happened.

"Wait...so your saying that all this time, the reason why Kevin could beat us all so easily was because he was actually a bio weapon? And not even Joseph could take him out? Oh crap..." He said as I glared at him.

"Okay you scrawny ass jerk! Don't talk about me like I'm not here! I could have taken him out! But that weird lady snapped her fingers and he appeared by her side!" I said as some electricity was circling around me.

"Okay my mistake. Anyway Emma, did we get what we went for?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes, but Alex's lab was pretty much destroyed by the mercs, but we did managed to get this thing." She said as she held out the ring and the rock.

"True, you have any idea what they are for yet?" He asked as she nodded her head.

"Yeah I do, its some sort of decoding device, but I am still trying to figure it out." She said as I looked at it for a second.

"So this thing is going to lead you guys on some noble crusade? Heh, I've heard stranger things." I said as I gave it back to Emma.

"What, the mercs are already looking for it, why shouldn't we? We don't want them getting a hold of whatever it is they are looking for." Matt asked as I looked at them.

"Kid, some things are not meant to be found, whats buried is stay buried." I said as I turned away.

"Yeah, but don't you ever want any answers? You know, to find out more about this legend that you are a part of?" Sully asked me as I turned to him.

"I was not created among the Na'vi people...I am technically not a part of the culture, so I cannot be a part of this whole Sa'uali legend, I am only someone who chooses to protect my people and my family." I said as they all looked at me with confusion.

"Wait...did you just say created?" Emma asked in confusion as Matt looked at me.

"Don't you mean born?" Matt said as they others nodded.

"Thats really none of your concern at the time, and I don't feel like telling the story...shouldn't you guys be focusing on this treasure hunting business?" I asked as they all nodded.

"Yeah, the more time we spend talking, the more time the mercs have to get ahead of us." Sully said as Emma got out the decoder.

"Come to think of it...didn't Sir Francis Drake have a gadget that was like that?" I asked Matt as he nodded.

"Yeah except it was with his ring and something that looked like an astrolabe." He said as I looked at them both.

"Well, lets see what Emma can do with this thing." I said as she got to work on it.

**Matt's POV:**

We stood around Emma as she pulled out the stone and the ring. She pulled out a scratch sheet of paper.

"Last night I found out that the stone Marlene gave us was actually a translator for the writing on the ring." She said. She pointed to the writing on the ring, then at the stone. "I knew I recognized the numbers on the ring…but I didn't know how to translate it. But when I looked at the stone. I soon realized I could translate the markings to Na'vi…then to English. They soon turn out to be the human equivalent of numbers."

I grinned and patted Emma on the shoulder. "Once again Emma. You do the impossible!"

Emma grinned. Sully smiled as she exhaled from his cigar.

"Yeah. It will take a while to translate the numbers since some of these markings can form an equation, which sucks since I'm not good with math." She said. Sully walked forward.

"When I was back in the Navy I had to do some mathematical work…not the best but I could help ya out Emma." He said.

Emma smiled. "Thanks Sully." She then looked over at me. "But Matt…Alice and Joseph may have a point…what if we're looking for…isn't really treasure?"

I looked at her. Here we go again. "Emma. Trust me it will work out." Slowly I walked up to her and took the stone and ring. "Alex left one half of the keys to us. The Na'vi who carved the translations into the stone, had the other half." I said. "And we have both. And Marlene has none."

Joseph looked at me and shook his head. Clearly not liking my logic.

"Matt. Remember what happened on almost all of our crusades. We ended up finding stuff that would destroy the world." Emma argued. "What makes you think that just because we are on a different planet…that it will be different? You remember what Alex wrote in his journal." She said. " 'Who are we, aliens from another world, to take it away and tamper with forces and items beyond our understanding'"

"But we're just looking for it. Stop Marlene and go back home." I said. My anger boiling. I could tell Emma was getting angry. I hated this! I hated it when she always just seemed negative! Just because we haven't had much luck on a lot of crusades! We sometimes come back with something!

"But Alex found it! He didn't bring it to Marlene! He knew Marlene was paying him greatly along with the RDA! Alex knew something was up! He had his reasons to keep it hidden!" Emma said.

"I don't care! I'm not coming back empty handed! Not this time! Not like the last crusade we went on! Where I did not have the chance to retrieve the treasure because you were to busy playing damsel in distress!" I yelled. "If you would just stay back and let me deal with this! MAYBE I would've actually have gotten the damn chest!"

Emma was silent. Her face was in shock…her eyes watering…She looked past me…fear creeping in her eyes.

She backed away from me…from hurt…and fear. I suddenly realized…I had just said a bunch of stuff I did not mean…and now…Emma's mind was going back to…THAT time.

"Emma…I'm sorry…" I said walking forward. Joseph glared at me with anger and looked at Emma. Sully was the same way. He and I walked up to Emma. Emma backed into the wall of the hut. She shook her head violently. Fear in her eyes.

"No…no…STAY BACK!" She screamed.

"Emma!" Sully said. "It's me! Sully!" He grabbed her shoulders lightly. She shook her head again.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK!" She screamed again. She slapped Sully. Sully grunted and fell to the ground. He had a red mark on his face.

"What's wrong with her!" Joseph half yelled. Out of fear, directed to Emma, and anger, directed at me.

She looked up at Joseph. She was sweating rapidly. She collapsed to the ground. Tears fell out of her eyes.

"Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at Joseph. Joseph kneeled down. He looked over at me…and the next thing I knew…was a light blast of wind hitting me to the ground…most likely out of anger.

The next thing I saw was Emma slowly calm down…and fell unconscious. Slowly Joseph picked up Emma and walked away. As he left the hut…he looked at me. And I saw his glare…I looked down at the ground. Sully stood up. He looked at me, shook his head…and left.

**Joseph's POV**

I had laid Emma down on one of the hammocks in Home Tree. I was a little angry at that Drake guy, why the hell did he have to say those things to someone who I think of as a little sister! Sure she may not be the same Emma I know, but even then I didn't want him saying those things to her. I mean, he didn't seem like a bad guy, but all of a sudden he flips out for no reason, and the next thing I know is that Emma starts freaking out at something. She had fallen asleep in the hut, but I put a bone Jackal Warrior on guard just in case. Of course I had him watching over her, but not In a way that would completely freak her out too badly. Basically it was supposed to be her body guard for a while.

"Listen, if she goes somewhere, you follow...understand?" I said to the bone jackal warrior as it nodded.

"Good." I said as I started to walk with Sully.

"You seem over protective of her Joseph." He said as he could sense my anger.

"I'm just wondering as to why that is?" Sully asked as I didn't answer him.

"Hey guys, I heard some yelling, whats going on?" Jake said as him and Neytiri showed up.

"Emma had a little...problem." He said as I turned to him.

"Little problem? You call screaming at us all a little problem while she looked damn right terrified of us?" I yelled out as Neytiri made a motion for me to call down.

She knew that if I let too much of my anger out. That I might let loose the secret as to why I was being overprotective of Emma, and even worse, chances are Sully would think we were crazy if we ever tried to explain it to him.

"Now what just happened back there...and don't lie to me." I said as Sully sighed.

"You guys may want to take a seat, this could take a while." Sully said as we all nodded and took a seat on a tree branch.

"Well, as you can tell from what Matt yelled out In there, this had to do with our last expedition to the Caribbean." He said as we all nodded.

"And what exactly happened on that trip?" I asked as he lit a cigar and took a deep breath.

"Well, we were looking for a relic that Matt's Ancestor Nate had dropped into the sea In that area...it was known as El Dorado." He said as I suddenly stood up.

"El Dorado? As in the lost city of gold?" I asked as I was wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Yes and no...it actually isn't a city...what El Dorado is and what it translates to is 'The Golden Man' it was basically one large statue." He said as I whistled.

"That thing had to be worth millions." I said as he nodded.

"It would be, but the true problem wasn't with the statue itself, it was what was inside the statue." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Inside of the statue?" I asked as he nodded at me.

He took a couple more breaths of his cigar before he closed his eyes in thought. It was like he was trying to figure out how to tell me about the next part. I had no idea what was so bad about this so far, it seemed like a normal treasure hunt to me.

"The Statue...was actually a sarcophagus, inside a corpse was being held, now I know that may not seem like a big deal, but the corpse itself carried a virus." He said as I raised my other eyebrow at that. What could be so bad about a virus?

"Whats the big deal about a virus?" I asked as he looked at me and sighed.

"I know it may not seem much to people like you with a super immune system, but to regular humans, it gets into their system, it makes them more aggressive and violent, basically they lose all rational thinking and they go into a zombie like state while turning into these horrible looking monsters." He said as Neytiri gasped at the very thought of it.

"But thats where the problem started." Sully said as I looked at him.

"You see, back than, Matt was facing two problems, he was looking to get the treasure so that we wouldn't have to go home empty handed or try and steal all our food...but on the other hand...Emma was being attacked by one of those monsters...now he could have gotten the chest easily...but thats when things got a little complicated...the chest fell down into an abyss that had been formed in the central chamber of the place they were at." He said as he took a minute to pause and breath.

"Emma was being strangled to death by one of those zombies...and Matt...well he came to her rescue...after he got the treasure." Sully said as I got a little bit angry.

Even if he managed to save both the treasure and her, it was still kind of a dick move to go for the treasure first.

"But the mental scars it gave her, she was literally face to face with the monster...its foul stench was flooding her nose as it looked like it was going to kill her...luckily Matt managed to save her in time...but she was never really the same after that." He said as I nodded.

I know Matt saved her, but like I said I was still a little angry at his foolish choices.

"She was scared out of her head, and based on what she told me, her heart was broken due to his actions...she...really hasn't been the same since she has been having those flashbacks." Sully said as Jake looked at him.

"I know Matt was always competitive...but...I didn't think he would do that." Jake said wondering what had happened to his adopted cousin to make him so competitive.

"When we got back to Florida in my plane...Emma broke off her engagement with Matt." He said as I suddenly stopped him.

"Wait! They were engaged?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah...didn't you ever wonder why she carries that ring with her all the time?" Sully asked me as I remembered how she never really took that ring off her finger.

"Anyway, she said that she didn't want to be in a relationship with a man who would choose a life of adventure and treasure over her...now Matt, he really does care for her, he even tried to convince her that he would pick her over his life of fortune hunting any day...but we all knew that he couldn't...hes just...too attached to this life." Sully said in a sad tone.

"Sure he loves her, he truly does...but no matter how much either one of them wanted to believe it...they couldn't." Sully said as Neytiri was actually crying a little.

"So thats why they seem a little...strained with each other?" I asked as he nodded.

"I don't get it...so Matt seems like he is trying to fix things...but than he goes and screws something up...what is with him?" I asked wondering why Drake had yelled at her.

"Matt still loves her, but he doesn't know how to rekindle their relationship, and when he fails or they get into an argument, his competitive nature comes out and screws it up." Sully said as I stood up.

"Okay, I guess I can forgive him for now, and I'll try and give him a chance to rekindle things...but if he does anything to hurt her...I will not go easy on him." I said as I formed a bone sword.

"Thanks Joseph...by the way...what is so bad about your training methods that everyone here seems to be afraid of it?" Sully asked me as I grinned.

"You will see soon when I get to test it on Matt." I said as he looked like he was going to start sweating.

"Please don't kill him." He said as I laughed insanely.

"No promises!" I said as I used shock flash to go away.

**Emily's POV:**

My eyes slowly opened. I noticed that I was laying in a hammock inside Hometree. I noticed next to my Hammock was one of Joseph's bone warriors…Creepy but…okay. All I could remember from when I was awake was Matt and I yelling at each other. Then…Oh God! My mind must have gone back to that time…and then I must've fallen unconscious. I rubbed my eyes with my hands. But I noticed to young Na'vi girls…around the age of three. Looking at me from one of the branches my Hammock was being supported with.

One girl had a feather weaved through her black hair…while the other had a feather and a flower weaved through her hair.

They both looked at each other and grinned and giggled at each other. I sat up in the hammock.

_"Hello." _I spoke in Na'vi.

_"Auntie Emma?"_One of the girls said…though they seemed the same age. I could tell she was most likely the first born, she was the one with the feather weaved through her hair.

I tilted my head…why did she call me…"Auntie Emma?" Last time I checked I wasn't an…Aunt…wait a second!

_"Hi…I'm curious…is your father…Alex White?" _I asked. The two sisters looked at one another. They seemed confused.

The younger one looked back at me and nodded. _"It's us Auntie Emma! Alyara and Emma!" _She said…she almost seemed hurt….as if I forgot about them…

I was about to say more, until I saw three young Na'vi children around the girl's age…I recognized them from the picture Joseph showed me. These were his three kids!

"Emma! Alyara!" One of his sons said. The two sisters looked up. I noticed the oldest one blush lightly at the boy who called their names. I noticed the two boys grab the girls by their hands and began to talk with them. Saying they wanted to show the two a new trick with their electro-kinesis.

They soon left. I raised an eyebrow…that was weird. They spoke to me as if they knew me and they did not answer my question. But at the same time…I felt like I personally knew the two of them. I noticed Joseph's daughter was still looking over at me. Athena was her name, I think.

She smiled, waved and then left…This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I slowly climbed out of my Hammock and walked around Hometree. As I walked. I encountered several Omaticaya clan members. I greeted them traditionally. They did the same, but I noticed when I came across a mother and her child. The child would point at me. In Na'vi they would say.

"It's her mommy!"

But the mother would say to her child to not say anything…again. Weird. It seemed to be the same with the rest of the clan. A lot of people looked at me as if they knew me. Specifically one man who looked at me in fear…I noticed he had several bruises on his face…and he couldn't speak. In any case I would've felt sorry for someone like that…but for that man, I didn't. I felt angry when I first saw him. As if I wanted to say "F you."

But I resisted the urge.

I finally found Sully. He was sitting on the ground level of Hometree, sitting with Jake and his mate, Neytiri. Sully saw me. He got up and walked over to me.

He hugged me lightly. "You doing alright sweetie?"

I nodded. "I'm fine Sully…I'm sorry that I freaked out."

"No. You don't have to apologize. Matt's the one who's got to."

I shook my head. "No. I know Matt. I know it's frustrating for him. I know it's his competitive side."

Sully shook his head. "Listen, Emma." He said. "The two of you need to have sometime between the two of you, alone. Talk this out."

I nodded. "I know…" I said. I felt my eyes watered. I turned around and lightly pushed a strand of my hair out of my eyesight. "I know we need to talk…I…I want to be with him…but."

Sully placed a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright…but I can't help the two of you. I can help give the two of you guidance. But ultimately it's up to you and him. But Matt is the one who has to make his decision."

I nodded. I turned around and hugged him. "Thanks Sully."

"Anytime Emma." He said.

"So…where are Matt and Joseph?" I asked him, curious where my ex-boyfriend was.

Right as he opened his mouth to speak. I saw Matt and Joseph walk up to us…Matt was sweating and exhausted. Matt saw me and staggered over to me…he looked like he had done every exercise known to man…ten times over again. When he was in front of me. I could see the look in his eyes…they were filled with regret.

"Emma…I'm sorry about what I said…I was a jackass." He said. "I didn't mean what I said…"

I walked in front of him and lightly slapped him. "Yes, you were a jackass." I said sternly. But I lightly placed my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He looked at me with shock. I then smiled at him lightly. "But I forgive you…I know this is a stressful time…for both of us."

He nodded. He placed his hand on the side of my face. "I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you…I promise Emma." He said. I nodded.

I looked at Joseph. "What the hell did you put him through?" I said. Almost sternly.

He lightly grinned. "A few obstacle courses…basically it's almost ten times as dangerous as some of your adventures. I noticed how he said 'Oh no no no no no!' a lot."

I smiled and shook my head. I slowly took Joseph by the arm. And we walked to me, Sully and Matt's hut. I helped him lay down. I rested his head on my lap…and as he fell asleep. He looked at my hand…the one with the ring.

"I'm sorry…" He said. Slowly he fell asleep. I looked at him…and pressed my lips to his cheek.

I then said. "I know…"


	8. A Kidnapping And Convoy

**Joseph's POV**

I noticed how Emma and Matt seemed tired as hell, I don't know what got into them all of a sudden. But now they were acting as if nothing stressful had happened in the last thirty minutes. But I guess if it kept those two from arguing with each other like a married couple...I was okay with it. As long as I didn't have to act as the force stopping those two from arguing, I was okay with it.

"Uncle Joseph?" Emma and Alyara came up to me with sad looks on their faces.

"Whats wrong girls?" I said as I kneeled down next to them.

"Auntie Emily didn't seem to remember us." Emma said in a sad tone as I sighed.

"Girls...this is gonna be hard to explain...but she doesn't remember you...because she has never met you." I said as suddenly my kids dropped down from the tree and looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean? Of course they have met her before! Shes their aunt! And shes like our big sister!" Athena said Tsu'ken and Ke'lik nodded at her.

"Well, do you guys remember how Alyara and Emma are visiting from their dimension?" I asked as they all nodded.

"Well, thats the thing...she isn't from their dimension...shes the Emily White from this dimension." I said as their eyes widened.

"So...she doesn't recognize us because she isn't the one we know and love?" Alyara asked as I nodded.

"Well, she still acts a lot like the Emily you guys know...just the fact she doesn't know you." I said as they smiled.

"Well, at least we know that she is alive In this reality...even if she isn't the same one we know...shes still Auntie Emily to us!" Emma said as I smiled at the two and messed up their hair.

"Thats good kids." I said as my children smiled at them.

"Does that mean we can play with her some time?" Tsu'ken asked as they all looked at me.

"Maybe some other time...for now, she needs her time alone." I said as Athena looked at me.

"Like the time you and Mommy spend alone? Where you make strange noises?" She said as my eyes widened.

"Come to think of it...our Mommy and Daddy do that too...what is it with adults?" Emma and Alyara asked as I started to sweat.

"_Oh hell no! I am not explaining that to them!" _I thought as I tried to think of a way out of this situation.

"No, they are just resting...and thats not something you guys are ready to know...its...uh...a dangerous training method!" I said as I tried to make a excuse.

"Oh okay...come on guys! Lets go play hide and seek!" Ke'lik said as him and Tsu'ken grabbed Alyara's and Emma's hands.

They instantly blushed as they made contact, however Athena just smiled at the two and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to join them?" I asked as my daughter looked up at me.

"Not yet...I just wanted to know...why are those people here? The one who is old and funny but smells like smoke...and the one with the belt and bandanna...why are they here with us?" Athena asked in curiosity.

"They are...here looking for something." I said as she looked at me.

"Like what...a family member?" She asked as I shook my head.

"No...they are looking for...some kinda treasure." I said as her eyes lit up.

"Like in those story books Uncle Norm and Aunt Trudy gave us?" She asked in an excited tone, I chuckled a little as I patted her head.

"Maybe...maybe not...either way, you should go play with your brothers and cousins." I said as she smiled and gave me a hug before she ran off.

I smiled as I walked away from the hut. Luckily nobody had heard the conversation that I had just had with the kids. It was best that the Emily from this reality had no idea what was going on. After all, most of the omaticaya had already been warned not to speak of the other Emily helping us out all those months ago. I made sure that they knew the difference, after all, if she were to find out about the multiple dimensions in this universe, there was no telling what would happen.

I trained a little bit with my swords as I was trying to get back into my regular routine. After I had gone through a small training session with Matt, I had made sure that he would feel like Hell spat him back out when we were done. I was hoping that the training we did helped him with his strength and speed. I had no idea what the effect on a regular human would be if I put him through my training. But at least I could hope that it would help him run away or fight a Thanator. After all, that guy was lucky to be alive when I saved him.

I than formed a boulder from bone as I started to assault it with my fists and legs. I was practicing Muay Thai kick boxing on this thing that would only break once you hit it a certain number of times. But I was used to this training method. So it was nothing new to me. The pain was actually not a bother to me anymore...but thats when it happened.

I suddenly felt a blast of fire come at me, I barely dodged it as I looked in the opposite direction of where I was. Only to see that Kevin and his mistress had showed up. Just great! They were attacking me in the middle of Home Tree.

"Evening Zeus! Isn't it a lovely day!" Marlene said in a cheerful tone, even though you could tell she was being sarcastic, it was still annoying.

"Don't call me that you heartless bitch...what are you doing here?" I asked as I prepared one of my swords.

"Well this young man here wanted a rematch since you didn't get to finish your fight...and I didn't see a reason to deny him." Marlene said as I whipped out Wrath of Leonidas.

"Well, if hes fighting me...than you know what I can do?" I asked as she looked at me and grinned.

"What?" She asked me as I used shock flash to get behind her.

"I CAN KILL YOU!" I said as I stabbed her with Wrath of Leonidas.

Kevin didn't even attempt to stop me...wow showed how loyal he was.

"Ooohhh...that hurt Zeus." Marlene said as her body twisted around my blade to face me.

"What the fuck are you?" I asked as she punched me and my sword away.

"I am like Kevin...but...first things first." She said as she raised her hand.

And I saw one of the few things that made me blood boil, not only did she manage to summon zombie warriors from the ground...but...she brought back the corpse of Hades.

"Fitting isn't it? I stole your father's power...and I brought him back...of course he is probably mostly worthless...so how about I unleash...my true power?" She asked as she started to transform.

Her nails were shifting to talons as her teeth grew into sharp canines. The next thing I know was that her body was becoming more agile and covered in scales, it was as if a type of scale armor was sewn onto her skin. But it got even worse, she had started to manipulate earth in her hands.

"Oh damn...this just got a little complicated." I said as I readied my weapons.

**Matt's POV:**

Emma and I were still in the hut. She and I sat in silence. She simply read The Hunger Games…damn she never put that book down. I wanted to talk to her…but I didn't know how to start a conversation. But I can't start one unless I say something. I looked up at her.

"Emma…" I began. She put the book down and looked at me. I was silent for several seconds. Until I spoke up. "I really am sorry…about all of this. I was a piece of trash…what I did back in the Caribbean. Leaving you like that. Trying to go and get the chest…leaving you first…"

Emma was silent. But she listened. I took a deep breath.

"I was to focused…on my damn pride. I wanted to prove that I could actually find something that has been lost to the world, bring it back, and get the money. Maybe actually get famous, like Francis Drake…" I paused. Collecting my thoughts. "But I let that get to my head. I didn't focus on what mattered…I didn't focus on you. The woman I love…the woman who stuck with me…the woman who I took her loyalty for granted. I'm sorry Emma…I'm really…really sorry!"

I felt like I was on the verge of tears. "Emma…give me a chance…give me a chance to make things right…for both of us..."

Emma was still silent. But slowly she moved forward…and placed her hand on my cheek. Stroking it. She smiled lightly. She and I sat where we were for what felt like an eternity. Slowly we leaned in close…until I heard what sounded like an explosion. My eyes widened and my instincts kicked in. I grabbed Emma and pushed ourselves out of the hut…right as it caught fire. I placed my arm over her protectively.

She and I looked up to see Kevin lunging at us, yelling. He had a blood like tendril formed about to stab us. I pushed Emma out of the way and I rolled underneath him and stabbed him in the back with the bone blade Joseph gave me. He roared as it looked like electricity channeled through the blade. I smirked and mentally yelled in victory. But he slowly turned around, clearly pissed. He lunged at me with fire around his fists. I just barely avoided several punches.

"Matt!" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see a SAS shotgun being thrown at me. I quickly grabbed it. I spun around in time. The barrel of the shotgun was now facing Kevin pointblank in the head and was literally touching his head. I smirked and pulled the trigger. A loud explosion sounded, and his head literally blew open and he staggered to the ground and lay motionless. I smirked as I put the shotgun on my back.

"Take that you son of a bitch." I said. I saw Sully run over to me.

"Come on kid! Where's Emma!" He said.

"She…was here a minute ago!" I said. Sully swore.

"Damn it…Marlene's battling Joseph…but apparently she's similar to him." He said.

"Well that explains why she smells like a witch…" I said. Sully nodded.

"Come on. Lets find Emma." He said.

…..

**Emma's POV:**

I watched from behind a bush as Marlene, now looking like a banshee in my opinion, battling Joseph…and this wasn't good. Marlene was winning…I watched helplessly as Joseph was being overpowered by him. Joseph tried to reach for his weapon…but she simply slammed her foot onto his back.

"Worthless." She said. "I am not surprised."

Slowly she looked over at the crowd watching the fight she sadistically smirked. Slowly she held up her blade and aimed it for Joseph's neck. I noticed Sil'kana tried to run forward, but was restrained by Jake and Neytiri.

"WHITE!" She roared. "I know a lot of information. Especially about why this…thing! Is protective of you! And I know you feel protective of it as well! And I am not afraid to push your will!"

I peered through the bush. What was she talking about. She looked down at Joseph. And smirked.

"Why haven't you told her Joseph? I can't see her, but I know I sense her confusion even from here. She is listening. Come now Zeus. Do not leave your lovely little adopted sister in the dark…"

Joseph stared at Marlene.

"I don't see why telling her now would satisfy you!" Joseph said. "You just want her to surrender herself! Since she knows more about what you are looking for than anyone else alive!"

"I know! But she should know," Marlene said pointing towards the Omaticaya Hometree. She smirked. "That your life is not just on the line."

Joseph glared at her. Slowly he took a deep breath. "We have met Emma…" He said. I looked at him through the bushes in shock. "Not physically…but we have met. I met an alternate version of yourself…from a reality where your brother, Alex, survived. But you had died…and the RDA cloned you…creating Project: Angel…you and I fought side by side…developing a brother sister relationship…the clan looks at you with respect and kindness due to your alternate self's respect and love for the Na'vi people…and how you helped me defend them…Emma and Alyara recognize you since you are in a way their aunt…"

I was taken a back by this…this information…about…all of this. But deep down I knew he was right. I saw images…of myself wearing Valkyrie style armor…wielding a strange sword gun weapon…images of me and Joseph training. He and I loved one another as siblings…he stopped me from committing suicide…

I clinched my fist. Though I wasn't the same Emily he knew…I still felt the need to protect him…as he protected my alternate self. Slowly I stood up and walked out of the bushes. Joseph and the clan members saw me and looked at me in shock.

I saw Matt running through the crowd. He held a shot gun and aimed it at Marlene.

"Emma! Don't!" He yelled. Firing a round. Only for Marlene to appear and snatch the gun out of his hands. And lifting him by his neck. I soon felt Kevin appear behind me…katana pointing at me.

Marlene grinned at me as she reverted to normal. "There there Kevin...she wont resist. Will you Ms. White." I said nothing. She looked at Kevin.

"Mr. O'Bryan…you may tell her your little secret now…before we take her."

I felt Kevin lean forward…and whisper into my ear. "I enjoyed killing your brother…he was a traitor to us after all."

My eyes widened at this sudden revelation. But before I could do more…I felt him slam his fist into the back of my head…my vision went dark.

…

**Matt's POV:**

Marlene dropped me. I watched as she walked away with Kevin…holding my girlfriend. I felt my hands dig into the ground. I heard what Kevin said. And I saw what he did to her. I reached for my pistol. I fired several rounds at Marlene. But she kept walking as if she felt nothing. Suddenly both Marlene and Kevin flew up…carrying Emma…and the ring and translator stone.

I yelled in fury, firing round after round after round at the bastards who took my girlfriend. I no longer gave a damn about that stupid treasure!

"MARLENE!" I roared. I kept firing until the clip was empty…I kept pulling the trigger…but I throw the gun to the ground. I turned to Joseph who had just recovered. I stormed up to him as he stood up. I threw my pistol to the ground. "YOU!"

I pointed at him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!"

Joseph said nothing…I heard everything he had said. I didn't care. I felt my anger reach it's peek that my girlfriend had been captured. I growled and was about to yell more. Until Sully grabbed my shoulder.

"Matt!" He yelled. "Now is not the time! We have to save Emma!"

I looked at Sully. "How do you suppose we do that huh! We don't even know where they're going!"

"Yes! WE DO!" I heard Joseph say. We turned to look at him. His eyes were serious. "Emma translated the last of the stone while you were resting. She told me. The "Plains of emptiness" it is referring to one location, the Western Plains."

**Joseph's POV**

I had gotten every single weapon that I could carry. Which was made up of mostly my swords and my bow and arrows. But I the arrow tips specially made, some of them had a shock capsule on the end which could cause electricity damage. Some of the others were outfitted with explosive arrow tips used for demolition, and the others either had a bone tip which could pierce through anything on it, or I made it so that I could make them go faster with wind manipulation.

"Joseph." Matt said as he looked at me in his new attire.

He was wearing his gun belt as usual, but he also had a bandanna around his neck as well. He had also an extra gun belt slung across his shoulder while wearing jeans, tan boots and a belt. He looked like he was ready to get Emma back at all costs. He had his assault rifle at the ready as he looked at me.

"Is it true? What you said back there?" He asked me since I was referring to Emma as my adopted sister.

"Yes, it is all true." I said as he lowered his head.

"So...thats why you were protective of her? Why you were so worried about her?" He asked as I nodded.

"Was she happy in that other reality?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes, she had a mate and a daughter...well...her mate died a long time ago...but her daughter is still with her." I said as he smiled.

"Even though I'm a little sad that I wasn't a part of that reality...I'm happy for her, that she still has her family." He said as I nodded and smiled at him.

"Well, that's not your reality, you can still make things right here Drake." I said as he nodded and looked up at me.

"All I care about now is getting her back...I could care less about that damn treasure." I said as I laughed and patted his back.

"Now thats who we have been looking for...Trudy will fly by with a Samson for you guys...Jake and Neytiri will follow me on Ikran." I said as I spread my wings.

"I never got the chance to say this...but that Is awesome how your wings do that." I said as I grinned.

"I know." I said as I took off and perched on one of the branches of Home Tree.

I waited for the roar of the Chopper to fly by as I dived down towards the sound. Sure enough, Alice, Sully, and Drake were all on board. While Jake and Neytiri were flying next to them on Ikran.

"So Emma has been kidnapped?" Jake said as I nodded.

"Man, even though I know that this isn't the same Emma we knew...its still a little odd to think of her as being kidnapped." Jake said as I nodded.

"Yeah, but right now is not the time to be discussing the difference's Jake." Neytiri said as she looked down right pissed.

Emily was always a good friend of hers back when she visited our reality, so it made sense why she was pissed that she was kidnapped by two bio weapons. Ones that I had trouble fighting, but this time...I wasn't going to go easy or give up. I would make sure my armor was light as a feather, and than...I will have to use...it. Either way, I was going to need to focus on this fight that we may or may not get in.

We were still flying around while Trudy pulled up next to me and Matt stuck his head out.

"Joseph, do you have any information about these plains we are going to?" Matt said as I nodded my head.

"I have very little information, all I know is that not many na'vi have been there." I said as they looked at me oddly.

"Why?" Sully asked as Neytiri showed up.

"It is a sacred place...but...it is also known to be forbidden for anyone to go there...besides someone who is the spiritual leader of a clan...but even then, they never speak about what is there." She said as I nodded.

"Yeah, also we know that the place is known to be cursed but blessed at the same time." I said as Alice looked at me oddly.

"How is a place cursed and blessed at the same time?" She asked as I shook my head in confusion.

"I really wish I know, its cursed because the plains are supposed to be the site of something important to the Na'vi, something that needs protection, but its also blessed because it is an important connection to Eywa." I said as they looked at me oddly.

"I've never really believed In any of that religious stuff." Alice said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well unlike you, I have met Eywa personally, and I do have faith in her, she wouldn't do this to a place unless it was truly important to her." I said as we continued to fly to our destination.

"Guys I think we are almost there." I said as they looked at me.

"How do you know?" Trudy asked as I pointed down to the ground.

"Because there is a destroyed human base down there." I said as they all looked down.

There was an abandoned/destroyed base down in the plains, but the more important part was that they saw a dust cloud in the distance. That may symbolize that there was a group going through the plains, the place looked desolate at best. You wouldn't expect it to be a part of Pandora with how...wrong it felt.

**Matt's POV:**

Sully, Alice and I rode in a jeep as the others flew. I took out my binoculers and looked at the convoy of trucks and jeeps ahead. I could see several of Marlene's men standing on the open bed of the trucks. Armed with machine guns. I readied my pistol. I looked at Alice who drove.

"Get me in close to one of them!" I yelled over the roar of the engine. Alice nodded. She accelerated forward and got us close to a truck. I jumped and grabbed hold of the truck side. A guard saw me dangling from the side, but I reached out and tossed him out, he screamed as he fell out of the truck and onto the sand of the plains. I climbed up and shot my pistol at a merc who wielded a automatic pistol. The bullet hit him in the head and then fell down to the ground only to fire his gun through the back glass…the bullet hit the driver in the back of the head. I swore and saw another truck slamming into the one I was on. I quickly leapt to the other truck and landed on top of the cap.

I did the same procedure with each truck. Jump, kill the mercs on board, jump to another one. Eventually I made my way towards the other trucks in the front. I had dropped my Assault rifle and grabbed a shotgun from a merc who had a bunch of grenades…I pulled out the pins and lets just say as he fell on the ground there was nothing left of him.

I shot my shotgun at one merc and then manned a turret. I made sure not to aim for any of the jeeps or truck in the front…since I knew that's where Emma was at. I fired the turret's gun at truck wheels and hoods, which broke into the engine.

Eventually the turret ran out of Ammo. I quickly backed away from the turret.

"Matt!" I heard Jake yell. I saw him flying next to the truck.

"Hey!" I said…I soon smelled smoke. "Do you smell that!"

"The trucks about to blow!" Jake yelled. I turned forward to see smoke and fire coming out from underneath the hood!

"Oh no no no!" I yelled running towards Jake and his Banshee. Jake just barely caught me by the hand. We now flew through the air towards the front of the now very small convoy. I pointed to one of the jeeps.

"Emma's gotta be in one of them!" I yelled. He nodded. He flew me towards one of the trucks. I jumped down and slammed the butt of my shot gun into a scout's skull. I again shot the shot gun. I ran to the hood of the truck I was on and then saw a jeep in front of the truck I was on.

The driver door opened and a merc held a revolver. He smirked. But that's when I saw someone grab him and slam his head into the stirring wheel. The jeep now began to decrease speed. I saw a woman jump out and land on the hood of the truck…

"Emma!" I yelled. She saw me and ran over to me onto the bed of the truck. She nearly tackled me and we both embraced.

"Matt!" She said. I knew we were not in a good place right now…but I felt peaceful with Emma with me…I suddenly saw a giant merc climb out of the passenger side of the truck and start to make his way onto the bed. He wore a simple black cap and wore heavy body armor. I pushed Emma behind me lightly.

The merc and I now got into a fist fight. I quickly kicked him several times, kicking him in soft spots and beating his head against the truck. But he was one tough son of a bitch. Eventually he grabbed me by my neck and threw me towards one side of the bed of the truck…almost falling out. He smirked and pounded his fists together. I then saw Emma slam an empty gun at his head. It broke. But did nothing. He smirked and grabbed Emma by her neck. She then kicked him very hard in the stomach…he threw her to the side of the bed of the truck and she was now dangling off the other side. I ran over to her as she almost let go. I soon realized the truck was driving close to the edge of a cliff.

I grabbed her hand. She looked up at me.

"Hang on Emma!" I yelled.

"I can't do anything else Matt!" She said, if we weren't in a situation like this I would've laughed at the joke. She was loosing her grip on my hand.

"I'm slipping!" She yelled. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep her hand.

"Emma!" I yelled. Soon she and I were only holding onto each others fingers. But right as she let go. I saw Neytiri flying on her Banshee close to the cliff ledge. I quickly swung Emma a couple of times and let go right as Neytiri got close. Neytiri caught Emma and helped her onto her Banshee. I sighed with relief. Only to feel the giant merc grab hold of me and start to beat me up again. I soon saw that the truck was coming closer towards a curve on the mountains. I smirked, I had a plan. I shot my pistol, missing the giant merc but hitting the driver. The truck swerved a bit.

The Merc laughed, yeah it was my last shot.

But right as the truck was heading towards the cliff. Joseph flew close by and stunned the merc with electricity. He grabbed me by my shoulder and then flew me up into the air. The truck, with the merc on it, fell off the cliff with the merc yelling to his death. I heard a crashing noise, then an explosion.

Joseph landed on the ground and lightly let go of me. Neytiri landed her Banshee just as Jake did. Emma got off the Ikran and ran over to me. The two of us embraced.

"Matt…" She said. I smiled.

I placed my hand on her cheek. "Emma..,are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm fine Matt! But we have to follow them!" She said.

"Don't you think you've had enough of this crusade Emma?" I asked.

"I know. I would be. But whatever Marlene and her thugs are looking for…it is NOT treasure. I don't know what it is. But we have to stop her." She said. I looked at her. And nodded. By now Alice and Sully parked the jeep next to us and the others were listening.

I nodded. She smiled and got into the jeep. She looked at me and smiled.

"Never a dull moment huh?" I asked.

She laughed. "Why stop now."

We then drove off, following the tracks in the sand. Eventually we made it into a dust storm…but as we kept driving the jeep started to die…it had collected to much dust. We parked the jeep. But as we did…I saw a giant…tower it looked like in the distance. I looked at the others. We approached it…eventually we came in front of giant wooden doors. We opened them…and entered a giant…entrance hall. We walked through the hall.

Eventually we went down a flight of stairs…and came to a set of doors. Eventually we opened those…and the next thing we saw…was something none of us expected to see…we were now standing on a long bridge…in an underground city.

"Holy shit." Jake said in amazement. I could only nod.

I then said. "Guys…I think we've just found…The lost treasury."


	9. Final Battle

****Joseph's POV****

**Wow, so this was the place where that so called lost treasure was at. I had to admit, for an underground city, this place sure was impressive. I mean, I never expected the Na'vi to create something like this, I mean the stonework was absolutely amazing! Most Na'vi wouldn't be able to hand carve this! There was even unobtanium carved into the pillars. The RDA would have a field day with this place if they were still on Pandora. But they weren't. Hell, this place looked like something that Gaia had made with his power. But that was before he left for a more peaceful existence. But still, I guarantee if he was here, than he would be impressed with this place. But there was something about this place that made me fell...uneasy.**

**"This place...is cursed." I said as they looked at me.**

**"What makes you say that?" Emma said as she looked at me.**

**"I can feel it...something is not right." I said as we walked forward.**

**"Its the Archangel and his group! Get them!" I heard one of the mercenary's yell out as we heard gunfire.**

**"Crap!" Matt said as they ducked and I formed a bone shield to protect me.**

**"These mercenarie's are really starting to piss me off...these bullets can actually hurt me." I said as I held up a bullet riddled arm.**

**"But I'm still not going down that easily!" I yelled out as I morphed my shield into a rotary blade and threw it at the group of mercenaries.**

**One had his head removed instantly, while the other three that were with him were bisected at the waist. The shield was stuck in one of the pillars that they were standing right next to them.**

**"Huh...does anyone else get the feeling that was too easy?" I asked as they nodded.**

**"Where are all the other mercenaries?" I asked as we suddenly heard the sound of guns cocking.**

**We all looked up to see something that I should have seen coming. We were standing in the middle of an arena liked area, which was surrounded by a viewing stage kind of like in the Colosseum in Rome and the one I built not too long ago on Pandora. But either way, we were all surrounded by hundreds of mercenaries. Yeah it was obvious that we had just got stuck in between a rock and a hard place.**

**"Ha! So much for the great Archangel of the omaticaya! You fell right into our trap!" He said as they all pointed their guns at us.**

**"Well, I didn't actually fall into it, more like you guys surrounded us as soon as you heard gunfire." I said as I knew I had hit the nail on the head.**

**"Shut up! You have been a pain in the human races ass for a long time Augustine!" The leader yelled out as I smiled.**

**"Yeah I know I have been...but on the other hand, thanks for calling me by my last name, thats a lot better than Project Zeus." I said as they just glared at me due to my sarcasm.**

**"Aren't you scared?" Matt said as he looked at my face.**

**"Of course not, I could always put up a bone dome around us which could protect us all." I said as I reached out my hand.**

**"Besides...this is a great time to test out my new sword." I said as electricity and a black energy started to rotate around my hand.**

**The energy started to make it look like there was blood dripping to the ground as you could hear the screams of pain coming from people who had been impaled.**

**"Behold! Divine Impalement!" I said as my sword came into existence.**

**"What the hell?" Sully asked as he looked at the sword that appeared out of thin air.**

**"This blade originally belonged to Vlad The Impaler...It was given to me by Emily's Brother...he said that I could give the blade a new name for itself, and use it for good instead of for evil...and now that I have resized it...it will taste its first drop of blood in centuries!" I said as I got into a battle stance.**

**"So you have a fancy sword now...that won't do mu-" He was cut off as some force ripped out his throat.**

**"COMMANDER!" His soldiers yelled out, but they were soon screaming in pain.**

**The next thing I knew was that a horde of Viper wolves and Thanators were surrounding the mercenaries. But there was something different about these beasts, they seemed more aggressive, but at the same time they seemed...pure. Which made no sense to me...at all.**

**"Shit!" Matt yelled out as he readied his shotgun and grenades.**

**"You got that right kid!" Sully said as he readied his rifle.**

**"Uh...Guys? I don't have a weapon." Emma said as Sully handed her his revolver.**

**"Its better than nothing Emma." He said as he nodded and they shot at a couple of Mercs who had escaped the viper wolves and thanators.**

**Then one of the Thanators was aiming for me. I readied Divine Impalement And I slashed at the neck of the beast. With the sharpness of the blade, it should cut through like butter. But something unexpected happened. It bounced off as if the skin was made of Steel! That didn't make sense at all.**

**"What the hell?" I said as we all turned and ran.**

**This made no sense, my slash should have killed that Thanator. But it just bounced off with little to no effect. Than I noticed that there was a pack of viper wolves right in front of us. They were snarling angry at us as Matt readied his shotgun and Sully his rifle. The results were the same as when I tried to use my swords. The bullets merely bounced off as if they were only rubber balls. The look on Matt and Sully's face was priceless.**

**"What the hell is with these things?" Jake asked us as he knew that his bow and arrow wouldn't help them.**

**"I don't know, but I got an idea!" I said as they looked at me.**

**"I hate to say this but...RUN!" I said as we all took off running.**

**There were a couple of mercenaries that we passed, which I killed with Divine Impalement, after all it would have been a pain to make that speech back there and not kill at least one person. I hated it when that happened.**

**"Damn it Augustine! Damn you Drake!" One of the mercs yelled out as Drake shot him.**

**"Jesus! These Mercs are everywhere! Add that on to the fact that these mutated viper wolves and Thanators are chasing us doesn't help!" Drake said, he was suddenly very thankful that I had trained him a little before we came here.**

**"Lets focused on the mercs, they are the real problems, besides I think I can distract the viper wolves for a bit." I said as I used a bone spike to impale a mercenary and stood him up so it would distract the viper wolves.**

**"I thought you were trying to redeem Vlad The Impaler's blade...not freaking fight like him!" Sully said as he shot at a couple of Mercs.**

**"Hey, I'm a freaking warrior that actually fights for a good cause, these Mercs are fighting for evil...its okay!" I yelled back as I shot bone shuriken at some of the mercs.**

**"Damn, guys we are running out of ammo! Joseph! You think you can help us out here!" Sully said as we were cornered by a group of viper wolves and thanators.**

**"Well, all the mercs around here are dead...and...we can't kill these things...Well...I guess we can go down...trying...to fight." I said as I started to levitate my swords.**

**The viper wolves took a step forward...but then it looked at Emma. And it tilted its head as it looked at us.**

**"That...ring." It spoke as...wait...did it just speak?**

**"You can talk!" I said as it nodded.**

**It was looking at the ring that Emma had around her neck. But why?**

**"That ring...belongs to Alex white...why do you have it?" It asked as Emily stepped up, even though she was a little weirded out.**

**"He was my brother..." She said as they stopped growling at us.**

**The next thing we knew was that mental images were being projected into our heads. As if it was a movie in our heads. We saw images of Alex researching the place, of him talking to the viper wolves and thanators, he seemed to be getting along fine with them. As if he could communicate with them, which he technically could, after all they seemed to be able to speak.**

**"I see...he was...a friend...he came here one time...we are supposed to guard this place...to kill anyone who threatens us...but he...came here...only to research, and he didn't have any ill intent...when he finished his research...he left...but...where is he?" The Viper wolf said as it looked at us.**

**"He died three years ago." I said as it looked down sadly.**

**"Thats too bad...but why are you here? It is obviously not for research." He said as I answered.**

**"This place is being desecrated by two...monsters...we came here to stop them...and to prevent them from getting their hands on whatever secrets this place hides." I said as it nodded towards me.**

**"The All mother told us of you...Joseph Augustine...the Archangel of the omaticaya." It said as I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Don't be surprised, we were chosen as Eywa's guardians of this city, she made us immortal which is why nothing can kill us...but as for now." It said as a door opened.**

**"Proceed...and destroy those two monsters...may the all mother be with you." It said as they all did a bow and we entered the next room.**

**"Thank Eywas for that ring...otherwise we might not have survived that." I said as everyone nodded.**

**"I'm getting too old for this shit." Sully and I said at the same time.**

**We than proceeded to look at each other until we realized that we were both technically old men.**

**Matt's POV:**

We made our way into the next room…I was surprised to find that those Viper wolves and Thanators…could actually talk. But at least they knew we were friends…these seemed a lot better than when Nate Drake had to face off against several guardian type enemies that all wanted to kill him.

We entered a circular chamber. We walked up several steps…and found a statue…made of PURE gold…I had never seen gold in such a state. The statue was about Na'vi size. The statue was of a Na'vi warrior. She wore armor I'd never seen before. She held out her hand and it showed a flame hovering over it.

We approached the statue. Sully whistled.

"I'll be damned…" He said. Emma and I walked towards the statue and examined it. There was some writing on it. Emma looked at me.

"Do…you think this is it? What Marlene and her thugs are after?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know Emma…but it doesn't look anything special, sure it's a good statue. But I don't see anything that could be worth all of this trouble." I slowly looked at the writing some more. I examined it further…I knew how to read it…it was old but it was easy to decipher…but as I read these lines…it finally made since!

"This statue is to remember the Sa'uali…May Eywa's warriors who attempted to stop the Lord of Destruction be remembered in this place…no…No!" I said.

Emma and the others looked at me.

"Matt?" Alice and Sully asked.

"What is it?" Emma asked. I slowly took out my binoculars and walked towards an open entrance that showed a giant temple in the distance.

"Son of a bitch…why didn't we see this sooner!" I said, I felt so blind!

"Drake!" Joseph said.

"Damn I hate it when he gets like this!" Alice said.

"Tell me about it…" Sully, Jake and Emma said. I looked at the temple through the binoculars.

"Uh…Hello! Pandora to Matt!" Joseph said, a bit irritated. "Are you going to fill us in?"

I looked at all of them.

"May they rest HERE. Marlene and her mercs are not looking for an item and treasure! They are looking for those warriors tombs!" I said.

Neytiri said something in Na'vi, it was a gasp. "It makes since…" She said.

"Wait!" Alice said. She pointed to the room we were in. "You mean this room! It's the tomb! We beat her here!"

I shook my head. "No…we didn't…that is the tomb!" I said pointing to the temple in the distance. I suddenly heard a cry that was so loud that it made all of us quiver in agony. I looked at the temple…Marlene flew into the air. She now looked even more ugly than ever…more powerful.

"Son of a bitch!" I said.

We soon heard laughter. We all turned to see Kevin walking towards us…but he looked different. His skin was completely pale white. He had red markings on his eyes. He seemed…ill. He just continued to laugh psychotically.

"So..you dorks finally figured it out." He said. Holding up his now biologically attached grenade launcher and katana. "Took you long enough!"

"My god…" Sully said. Kevin laughed.

"I feel sick…but I feel awesome! No one can beat me now…not even you, Augustine." He said. Laughing. He held up his grenade launcher and aimed it at Neytiri. He smirked. "You killed my role model bitch…it would've been quick if he killed you, but now…I'll make you suffer!"

Before we could react…he fired a grenade at Neytiri…but right as it was about to hit her…it suddenly swerved around…and hit the ground in front of Emma!

"NO!" I yelled. Emma screamed as she flew through the air and hit the stone wall. She landed on the ground hard…I turned to Kevin. I yelled as I picked up Sully's revolver. "DIE DIE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Kevin laughed…before vanishing into a pillar of flames. I kept firing. I ran towards the pillars of flames…but it vanished.

"KEVIN! FACE ME YOU COWARD!" I yelled. I felt my anger subside…and it was replaced with shock and sadness. I turned to Emma and ran to her. I kneeled next to her and examined her wounds. Neytiri and Sully kneeled next to me.

"Emma!" I said. Emma looked up at me…the part of her shirt around her right arm was burned off…revealing burn marks. Blood poured out of the side of her mouth. She looked at me…her light blue eyes tearing up…

"Ma…tt…Matt…" She said painfully. I held her in my arms.

"I'm here…I'm here Emma…" I said. She coughed up blood.

"Matt…I…I'm sorry…" She said. I shook my head.

"No…don't be…" I said.

Neytiri placed her hand on my shoulder. "We must get her somewhere safe…" She said. I nodded.

"Take care of her." I said. She nodded. Slowly I stood up and loaded several shells into my shot gun. And grabbed the revolver. Alice looked at me and stormed up to me.

"What are you doing!" She said. I looked over at her…with anger in my eyes.

"I'm going after Kevin. That's what I'm gonna do!" I said.

She looked at me with anger. "No! No! Don't you dare go on this…stupid crusade!" She said.

Sully nodded. "Matt! Think this through!"

I shook my head. "I'm not going to let him get away with this…besides. Marlene and Kevin cant leave here…alive. They have a weakness. And I'm going to find it. By killing Kevin."

Sully shook his head.

I then said. "Just…get Emma out of here."

I walked over to Emma again and held her hand. I kissed her briefly. But before I left…I said. "Emma…you once asked me…what mattered more to me…my life as a fortune hunter…or you." She looked at me tears in her eyes. "I would choose you Emma…you're the best thing that's happened in my life…my greatest treasure…I love you more than any damn treasure in the damn universe…I'd give it all up for you…"

Emma looked at me…tears streaming from her eyes. I was telling the truth…even if I didn't make it…she knew I loved her…and that I would do anything to reaffirm our love. Slowly I stood up and looked at Joseph.

"You guys encounter that bitch…kill her for Emma and I." I said. He nodded. I slowly walked towards the support bridge…and climbed down towards the river bellow.

**Joseph's POV**

I was pissed...furious...angry...enraged. Whatever word you could come up with! Those bastards nearly killed my sister! But I was leaving Kevin to Matt, after all, it was his girlfriend, he deserved to claim revenge for her. As for me, I guess I would focus on the person who was behind all of this. So it was time for me to fight Marlene...one last time. She may have stepped on me, insulted my ancestry and called me a monster and a tool. But this time she had gone too far, she was going to pay the ultimate price for what she did to my sister!

"Guys, get Emma away from this place...I'm going to kill Marlene." I said as Sully looked at me.

"Are you nuts? She nearly killed you last time...what-" I cut him off with an icy glare.

"I...will not hold back this time! I will kill her! Hades could not defeat me! Ares could not stand against me! And she will not live to see the end of this day!" I yelled as I took off into the air.

"MARLENE!" I yelled out as I burst into the sky.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Zeus...what do you want now? Come to congratulate me?" She asked in a sickening tone as I looked her over.

"You are one ugly bitch...I didn't think you could get any worse." I said as she laughed.

"Insulting me won't work...you don't seem to realize how powerful I am." She said as she started to manipulate the earth.

"Do you want to know what I did with the remains of these heroes?" She asked as I nodded.

"Simple! I ABSORBED THEM! Now your legendary heroes will become your ultimate demise!" She yelled out insanely as she made a sword out of lava.

"We'll see about that you old hag!" I yelled out as I got Divine Impalement in one hand, and Wrath of Leonidas in the other.

"Keep telling yourself that Zeus, but you know you can't defeat me!" She said as she flew forward with great speed.

Her speed was incredible! It was even higher than the last time we fought! It was almost like she was going Mach 6! But luckily I was just as fast! I removed my heavy armor and covered myself in a light armor that would offer the same protection as my heavy armor, but at the same time, it would be lighter and more agile. I was also charging my blades with electricity and wind.

"Oh? Where did you find this strength Zeus?" She asked me as I was wondering where I had heard that line before.

"Not telling!" I yelled out as I stabbed her leg with Wrath of Leonidas.

"Gah! YOU BASTARD!" She yelled out as she punched my chest which sent me flying back.

"You weren't this strong before...what changed?" She said as I grinned and started to levitate my swords.

"Simple, before we were fighting in Home Tree, where there were hundreds of people...here...there is no one...so now...I don't hold back!" I yelled out as I summoned a tornado and sent it towards her.

"Take this! Tempest Tornado!" I yelled out as I charged it with electricity.

"Impressive!" She said as she literally ran into it...and she emerged out the other end with a few deep cuts and lacerations.

"But not enough to take me down!" She said as she sliced at one of my arms with a newly identified sword tail.

My left arm was instantly cut off. I leaned back in pain as the arm holding Wrath of Leonidas fell to the ground. Luckily my arm was regenerating the lost limb and it instantly grew back. I than used magnetism to bring the sword back up to my hand.

"Well isn't that a neat little trick." She said as I saw her start to use Ice.

"I-Impossible!" I said as she formed ice blades.

"Remember? I said I absorbed your Sau'ali's powers! I can do anything they could do!" She said as she sliced at me with the ice cold blades.

Even though they didn't hit me, whenever they would come into close contact, it would feel like I was being dipped in a vat of liquid nitrogen. Add that on to the fact that she wasn't a bad fighter...this fight was both fun but tough at the same time. I than put my two swords away as I pulled out Hell Hound's fang, I was holding in front of me, much like how Zabuza Momochi would hold his blade.

"Heres a technique that Emily helped me with!" I said as I shot electricity down into a nearby lake.

Now normally that would just conduct a ton of electricity in the water. But Emily had shown me a trick back when I was her reality that could actually help me create mist. I didn't understand the whole scientific process, all I know was that someone I was turning my electricity into some sort of othere element that could produce mist when combined with water.

"What is this? A mist? Fight me like the warrior I have heard about you coward!" She said as she turned around looking for me.

"Coward? Me? You call me a coward, and yet you hide behind your mercenaries until the real battles come, you call me a coward even though you chose to run away from our last battle...and you call me a coward, when I am fighting to protect the ones I love...unlike you!" I said as I clipped her from behind.

"UGH! BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU! JUST AS MY ANCESTOR KILLED YOUR MOTHER!" She yelled out as I suddenly froze.

"W...What did you say?" I said as I saw her smirk through the mist.

"Oh? I didn't tell you...I am a descendant of Vincent Price...AKA...Project Hades...you could say...I am a relative!" She said as I saw red.

"Relative...Hades...Mother...Thats impossible! Hades did not have any children!" I said only for her to smirk in response.

"Oh? You didn't know that he had a family back home? But hey all died before him? That...was a picture of my ancestors...he knew about me...because he kept track of all family members living or dead...funny...he didn't tell you about me?" She asked as I gritted my teeth.

"I guess I can thank my bastard father for that...I'm glad I never knew about you before." I said as she held up her hand in mock hurt.

"Oh...I'm hurt...but...now you die!" She said as she slashed at me with a whip.

It seemed to be made out of light! Which made no sense since the only people I knew who could do that were Alex and Shinryu, but than I remembered that the Sau'ali could do a great many things. Damn it! This was going to be tough if she could manipulate light too! It was almost like fighting Alex again! I parried her sword arm and I slashed back with Devil's cry, which was levitating in the air. I got lucky and managed to land a blow on her leg which managed to break her leg. Even if you had advanced regeneration, bones still took a while to heal.

She let out a roar of anger as she continued to slash at me wildly while charging up her attacks with random elements. I knew she had to have a weakness, I mean even the most powerful people had weakness's. I mean, my memories could always be used against me, but I wasn't affected by those as much anymore. Alex, well his weakness used to be his survivor's guilt. But what the hell was this woman's weakness?

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" She said as she sent out a barrage of earth enhanced punches.

That's when I noticed it...she had no fighting style! She was just attacking like a common street brawler! But she could still land hits on me because her speed was so enhanced that it allowed her to get through my defenses.

"So you like hand to hand eh?" I said as I put my swords in their sheaths. And than I threw them onto a pillar for safe keeping.

"Well, I guess now would be a good time to use it." I said as I reached into my pocket.

I pulled out a small gem that was glowing with energy. I remembered how Alex first gave me this thing and explained to me what it was for.

"How is a cheaply cut ruby going to help you?" Marlene said in a mocking tone.

"Ill show you how!" I said as I crushed the gem in my hand.

All of a sudden, I could feel the power flowing through me, it was coming out so fast that Marlene was actually knocked back a bit by the force of the blow. I could see Sully off in the distance looking at me.

"Dear...God." He said as he looked at me.

My armor was changing to a crystal like substance, my electricity was now getting a more vibrant white color, and my wings had changed from pitch black to pure white.

"What curse is this?" Marlene said as I grinned.

"Its no curse...this was given to me by the children of Eywa...and right now, I will defeat you with their help!" I said as I charged forward with super speed.

"_He's faster than before"! _Marlene thought as I got behind her and landed a punch to her spine.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled out as she tried to roundhouse kick me.

But I easily blocked her. Like I said earlier, she seemed to just be a common street brawler. Maybe if she had bothered to train more, she would have been able to hit me with that kick. I than threw my fist forward and landed another punch to her gut.

"Gugh!" She yelled as she started to cough up blood.

"Now I'm pissed!" She yelled out as she generated a stone sword and slashed at my arm.

Only for the sword to break on impact when she tried to hack off my arm. She pulled back the sword and looked at it with a look of pure shock, that move had worked before...so why wasn't it working now?

"That move won't work, my skin is just as hard as my armor now." I said as I punched him into the air.

I than got behind her using shock flash, and than I kicked her in another direction. I kept repeating this cycle until eventually she got pissed off and tried to attack me a sword that she had made out of ice.

"JUST DIE YOU BASTARD!" She yelled out as she got the sword ready to impale me.

"_The last act of a desperate woman...its too bad...she just sealed her fate." _I thought as I lifted my hand, and Divine Impalement flew into my hand.

We both stuck out our weapons as put all of our power into the attacks. And the next thing that anyone knew, you could hear the sound of blades sinking into flesh.

We had both stabbed into each other, I was surprised that she managed to pierce through my armor and stabbed me, but that was probably because she used all of the Sau'ali powers to pierce through. All I knew was that I had a sword in my gut now. But as for her, I was impaling her right through the heart.

"T-this isn't right...I should have won! I absorbed those remains! How are you still so strong!" She said as we both went to the ground. Well, more like I hovered down and she fell.

"Because, you chose to use the powers of our heroe's for evil...they wanted to protect the people, that is what they were...Protectors...Guardians...you can never hope to be able to use their power to the fullest when you fight only for yourself and power." I said as she started to die.

"There will always be another...to take my place...there will be...a villain." She said as I turned around.

"And they will all die like you." I said as she fell over...dead.

"_Impressive Archangel." _I heard a voice say as I turned my head to see...ghosts.

But then I took a closer look, they weren't just ghosts, they also had wings, tails, and they were manipulating the elements. I knew who they all were right away.

"You...are the Sau'ali." I said as they smiled.

"_That is correct, you must be the new Sau'ali." _The female one said as I shook my head.

"Wrong, I wasn't born a Sau'ali, I was just created by a bad experiment...I'm nothing like you." I said as they frowned.

"_Do you really think that the Sau'ali are born?" _Another female asked me as I looked up.

"_The things that made us who we were...were our need to protect our land and our people...and you...a foreigner to our planet...who didn't know anything...chose to protect the lands and the people we fought so hard to protect...better yet, you conquered obstacles we could not...as far as we are concerned you are one of us." _A male one said as it held out its hand.

I was a little weirded out by the fact that I was shaking hands with a ghost. But hell, why not?

"_But we must warn you Archangel...there is a storm coming...you have already met it once." _Another female said as I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked as they looked at each other.

"_It calls itself...the harbringer...and in a way...its connected to your friend and brother...Alex." _They said as my eyes widened.

"You mean that thing I met in that vision back in their reality?" I asked as they nodded.

"_Yes he is known as the lord of destruction...when we were still alive...we tried to stop him...but...we failed...now...you and your friends must fight him...when the time is right." _They said as I nodded.

"Of course, but how are Alex and him connected?" I asked as they sighed.

"_They are connected Physically and Mentally, thats why he referred to Alex as his brother." _They said as they started to fade.

"_Our time is up Archangel...remember...prepare yourself...for the future." _They said as I started to feel weak.

"Damn, the main side effect of using this form...it tires you out...and injures you...oh well...guess ill just have to pass out for now." I said, but I used shock flash to get outside of the city.

"Good luck guys...I'll be out of commission for a while." I said as I pulled the sword out of my gut and layed on a stone slab.

**Matt's POV:**

I walked through the bushes and towards the river. I followed the stream and followed the roaring sounds.

"What am I doing…" I muttered to myself. "Just have to be the hero don't you?"

Eventually the roars and yells became more frequent. I slowly approached a tree and peered over the side. I saw Kevin in his mutated form killing his own men. Some were decapitated. He held one merc by the neck. The Merc pleaded for him to be spared. But that's when I saw Kevin snap his back…and consume the guy! I quickly looked away.

"Shit…" I said.

But that's when I heard Kevin say. "Drake!"

I turned to see that he was looking right at me from where he was standing. He roared. I gritted my teeth. "Aw crap…" I muttered. Slowly I reached for my shotgun and held it tightly. I walked out of my hiding spot and over to him. He laughed.

"Her to avenge your bitch?" He asked. I said nothing. I held my shotgun tightly. He laughed again.

"You think that pop gun can kill me?" He said.

I shook my head. "No, but I can try!" I fired the gun. He got hit by the spray of bullets and simply regenerated.

"Ha!" He said. He lunged at me.

I rolled out of his path and fired another round. He send a spread of blood tendrils at me but I quickly hid behind some trees and even then I kept moving. He laughed again as the tendrils came after me. I readied several grenades and threw them at the tendrils. They blew up the tendrils and I quickly used the dust screen to my advantage. I picked up a sniper rifle armed with a thermal scope. I saw the heat he was radiating and fired several shots at his head. I saw him stumble back and charge at me again. I quickly ducked down and as I was behind him I picked my shot gun up again and shot him again while running.

He laughed again. But as I ran for cover. He grabbed me by my neck and began to choke me. I quickly slammed my shot gun into his head several times until it broke. He then threw me.

"DRAKE!" He roared. He then shot a fire ball at me. But as I avoided his fire balls…I noticed his hands…they seemed burned. Why? He could control fire…I suddenly remembered what Emma read to Sully and I…she mentioned that the "the legacy of our ancestors will be revealed to those who's goals are pure and noble…" Last time I checked Kevin and Marlene's goals were not noble. They wanted to kill the Na'vi, the Sau'ali…they protected their people, they did not kill them or abused the power given to them. I smirked. Looks like I just discovered his weakness!

I came up with an idea. "Hey O'Brian!" I yelled. Kevin looked at me with anger. I laughed at him. "That the best you can do! I thought when you gained all of that power! That ugliness would've counted for something!"

Kevin growled at me. "Don't you mock me Drake!" He said. His flames turned blue. I smirked.

"Why? You know it's true! You're scared of me! You're a coward! You tried to kill Emma instead of me! You tried to kill my girlfriend to get to me! That shows how scared you are!" I said, voicing my anger. Suddenly his flames turned white…his hands were now nothing more than bone hands.

"SHUT UP!" He roared. He launched the flames at me. I ducked down, even when I did that I could feel the heat the flames radiated. "DRAAAAKKKEEEE!"

He was now going berserk. He roared in agony and irritation. Suddenly the flames became too intense…that he became to drained and burned. He collapsed to the ground and his hands bleed heavily. I ran over, snatching up an Assault rifle. I pointed it at him, he no longer had powers, he was now just a normal human, like me.

He glared up at me. He then got to his knees and held his hands up and smirked. "You think I'm a monster! Don't you Drake!"

I said nothing. I was ready to pull the trigger. He smirked and laughed. "You're no different than me Drake! How many men have you killed! Just today!"

I was ready to send a bullet into his skull, the images of seeing Emma get caught in the explosion…crash against the wall…her being burned. I wanted t his guy to suffer! For killing Emma's brother Alex, the only father she ever knew! And for almost killing the girl I loved! But slowly I tightened my index finger on the trigger…

"That's it Matt! No mercy! No compassion…" He said. I was on the verge of pulling it! "DO IT!"

I yelled as I pulled the trigger…but just barely missed his head. I glared at him, my breathing intense…my eyes filled with rage. No…I wasn't going to kill him…killing him wouldn't solve anything. I threw my rifle to the ground.

"No." I said. Kevin laughed.

"You don't! Have! The will!" He said. But I then saw the guardian Viper wolves and thanators suddenly appear from several glowing gateways, Kevin hadn't seen them yet. I looked at him.

"Maybe I don't…" I said. He laughed at me. But then he stopped laughing when he saw me smirk at him. "But they do!"

He was about to ask what I meant, but his answer already came. He heard the growls of the Viper wolves and Thanators. He was then tackled by several viper wolves and they began to bite him viciously. I quickly walked away, hearing his screams. The last thing I saw of him was a Thanator grab him by his leg, and thrash him around like a rag doll. I quickly ran for the bridge.

…

I climbed my way up the bridge and sighed with relief. But I soon saw the Tombs start to vanish. I thought it was cool…until I saw a giant wave of sand come at me. My eyes widened.

"Big wave…" I said. "BIG WAVE! Oh no no no!"

I quickly ran on t he now crumbling bridge and saw the exit not too far.

"Why does this keep happening!"

I was getting close. But suddenly part of the bridge collapsed near the exit right as I was jumped towards.

"NO!" I said. But right as I was about to not make contact with the ledge…I felt someone grab my hand. I looked up to see Joseph grab my hand. "Joseph!"

"Hey Drake!" He said. He helped me up and we quickly ran towards the exit. I saw Jake and Neytiri on their Ikrans and Sully and Alice in the jeep, with Emma laying in the back seat. I quickly grabbed the side.

"GO!" I yelled. We quickly drove away through the exit. We luckily made it out. We drove through the plains for a while until we came to a screeching stop. Jake, Neytiri and Joseph landed on the ground. We looked at the city as it now crashed into the ground…vanishing into the sand.

"My god…" Sully said. Neytiri said something in Na'vi. I looked over at Sully.

"So much…for immeasurable wealth huh?" I asked.

He slowly held up his hand…holding five gold pieces.

"It's not enough huh?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"It's enough…it's enough." I said. I looked over at Emma in the back seat. I opened the door and held her in my arms. She looked at me.

"Matt…" She said weakly. I nodded.

"Hey…sweetie." I said. She looked at me…and her eyes slowly shut… "Emma! Emma! No Emma!"

...

Sully and I walked out of the abandoned base. We were walking over to Trudy's Samson, ready to leave...looks like it's been a long weird trip. We decided that since there is several shuttles at Hells Gate with the updated engines...we could come back to Pandora anytime. Besides, we had government clearance after all.

I held my bag as we walked. But then Sully stopped me.

"Matt." He said, dropping his bag lightly.

"Something wrong Sully?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No...no I just have something to say." He said. "I've known you for a long time kid...you know my story. Never was used to being like my brother...a marine. Dad and I never saw eye to eye...never settled down to have a family like my brother...hell never wanted one...until you and I met."

"Listen Sully, you don't have to say anything..." I said.

"No. No I do have to say it." Slowly he pulled something from his pocket. "I've had a lot of failures...a lot of screw ups. But I'm glad I met you."

I noticed in his hand...was a ring...not just any other ring...it...was THAT ring.

I looked at Matt...I was about to say some kind of wise ass remark. But Sully stopped me.

"No. Just stop being a wise ass for five minutes Matt." He said. I looked at the ring...it was my wedding band...showing Emma and I had been engaged.

"How long have you had that?" I said.

"Long enough."

"I...thought I lost it..." I said. Slowly I took it and looked at it.

"Like Nathan Drake's father figure said 'We do not choose what cards we are dealt with, but it's how we play our hand...that is true "Greatness"." He said. I nodded. He was right. I saw the door to the base open. I saw Emma walking out. She had bandages over her arm and chest and forehead. Alice and Joseph walked with her with Jake and Neytiri behind her.

Slowly I walked over and put my ring on my ring finger without anyone noticing. Emma and I stopped in front of each other. The others left...knowing this was what she and I had to do.

"Hey..." She said.

"Hi..." I said. We were silent for a moment. "Well...you feeling good?"

"Yeah...I feel fine. Alice and Joseph say I'll be fine." She said. Slowly she walked up to me and placed her hand on my chest. "Look...I'm sorry about the treasure...I understand you didn't want to come back empty handed..."

I looked at her and smiled lightly and held her hand. "No...No it's alright." I said. I then held up my hand with the ring on it. "I traded all of that for something better..."

She looked at my hand and saw the ring...her eyes widened in surprise...and happiness...recognizing the ring. She looked at me and I saw her eyes tear up. She and I then embraced one another. She hugged me tightly...I did the same.

I smiled and placed my hand on her cheek. "Let's get out of here..." I said. She nodded smiling. I took her hand and we walked over to Sully and the others. Sully grinned and picked up my bag and handed it to him.

I saw the others smile at us as Emma and I walked over to them holding each other's hand. We slowly boarded the Samson and Sully, Emma and I boarded it.

"Next stop...home." Trudy said through the microphone. The Samson ascended into the air. Jake, Neytiri and Joseph flew next to us. Slowly Emma rested her head on my lap and I smiled lightly as she fell asleep.

I may not have found treasure...but I did not come back empty handed. I have Emma...that there. Is my greatest treasure.

...

Harbinger walked through the dark plains of the world of chaos. His armor glowed several magma streaks. He held his giant magma like blade with ultimate ease.

He soon approached a giant shadow of his master, The Lord of Chaos himself.

"My lord..." Harbinger spoke.

_The message was delivered?_

"Yes..."

_It matters not what Eywa does...whatever she is planning. Will not succeed chaos and discord will always be a part of this cycle._

"You must rest my lord...you have twelve more years..." Harbinger said.

_I know...let her warriors believe they have accomplished their goals...when the great cleansing arrives, __their hope will fade. Only Chaos will exist. _

_Watch them, examine their movements Harbinger. _

Slowly the shadow faded and Harbinger stood up. Slowly his ember colored eyes glowed from behind his helmet.

"It will done..."


End file.
